I Lives In You
by lovelylawliet
Summary: story tentang SoRoku as Twins... "kita ini adalah satu jiwa dalam 2 tubuh yang terpisah" kata Sora... and its ending...thx buanget buat semua yg udah meriview..maap telat bgt!
1. Prolog

**Title: **I Live In You

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: as always...the char in story not mine its belong to disney and square enix  
**

**Prolog**

"Sora... Kamu harus kuat. Kamu satu-satunya harapan keluarga ini... Anak mama yang pertama."

Sora bergerak dalam kantung plasenta yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia bergerak ringan, mendengarkan pesan dari ibunya yang mengusap ringan perutnya. Ia membuka matanya sedikit, ia melihat ada orang lain disana bergelung serupa dengannya di kantung plasenta lain, saudara kembar yang tidak disadari orang tua mereka. Sora menatapnya dan tersenyum, saudaranya masih terpejam. Sora bergerak pelan, memutar mendekatkan dirinya pada saudaranya. Ia perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mengedip melihat wajah Sora, mereka seperti bercermin. Ia menatap Sora yang tersenyum kepadanya. Sora mengulurkan tangannya yang mungil pada saudaranya.

"Hei..." Sora membatin.

"Kita adalah satu, tak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita. Hidupku itu milikmu dan begitu sebaliknya." Sora berpesan pada saudaranya.

Ia menggenggam tangan Roxas. Janji yang dipegang teguh oleh keduannya sejak mereka merasa hangat di dalam kandungan hingga mereka dewasa.

"Ayo bu... Pertahankan napasnya..." Suster berkata pada Aerith, ibu Sora.

"Huff... Huff... Aaarghh..." Napas Aerith memburu. Ia menarik napasnya menahan sakit yang luar biasa untuk mempertahankan anak pertamanya, Sora.

"Ayo bu, sedikit lagi sudah keluar." Suster memberi tahu.

Aerith mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya mende=orong bayinya keluar.

"OAAAAaaaa...." Tangis bayi pecah.

"Laki-laki, anaknya laki-laki..." Suster memberikan bayi yang baru lahir kepada Aerith.

"Sora... Namanya Sora..." Bisik Aerith masih merintih. Ia merasa aneh, ada gerakan aneh di perutnya.

"Sus-ter." Rintihnya.

"Ibu... Ibu??" Suster memanggil Aerith, tapi ia tak sempat menjawab karena pingsan.

"DOKTER!! Bayinya!! Ada bayi satu lagi!!" Suster berteriak.

Dokter datang tergesa-gesa. Keadaan semakin kacau karena sang ibu pingsan. Suster dan dokter terpaksa menyiapkan operasi.

"Bayinya kembar tapi ibu Aerith telah pingsan, tak mungkin melahirkan normal. Kami akan menjalankan operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayinya." Dokter menginformasikan pada keluarga Aerith. Ayah Sora, Cloud Strife hanya bisa pasrah pada keputusan dokter.

Dokter menjalankan operasi. Ia mulai membuka perut Aerith dengan pisau oprasinya. Bayi yang ada di dalam bergerak mencari jalan keluar. Ia memberontak, dokter yang melihat tersenyum kagum pada semangat bayi ini. Ia mengangkat bayi itu keluar dari rahim ibunya.

"OAAAAAAAA..." Bayi itu menangis keras, lebih keras dari kakaknya.

"Laki-laki, ia pasti jadi laki-laki yang hebat." Gumam dokter.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A.N : fiuhh....ini fic pertama g soal SoRoku n pertama kalinya juga saya menginjakan kaki di fandom ini...masi ada lanjutannya...review di tunggu banget tapi jgn di hina yah...**

**hohohohohohohohohohohoo**

**enjoy  
**


	2. Sora and Roxas

**Title: **I Live In You.

**Rate: **T

**Disclaimer: ****as always...the char in story not mine its belong to disney and square enix**

**Chapter 1**: Sora and Roxas.

"Aerith." Cloud memanggil isterinya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Sora... Mana Sora?" Aerith berkata lemah.

"Sora berada di ruang bayi." Cloud tersenyum. Ia belum memberi tahu keadaan bayi mereka yang ternyata kembar.

"Cloud, bayi yang muda belum diberi nama." Edea, ibu Cloud bertanya pada Cloud. Bayi itu tidur berdampingan dengan kakaknya, Sora.

"Roxas... Namanya Roxas, dari Sora." Kata Cloud, tersenyum melihat dua anak laki-lakinya.

Mereka begitu serupa, hanya berbeda warna rambut. Sora berambut cokelat seperti Aerith sedangkan Roxas berambut emas seperti Cloud. Selagi Cloud melihat bayinya tiba-tiba Sora terlihat sulit untuk bernapas. Cloud menggedor kaca ruang bayi untuk menarik perhatian suster. Suster berlari ke arah keributan. Suster itu menggendong Sora dan membawanya ke tempat penanganan bayi. Bayi mungil mungil itu diberikan masker yang disambungkan kepada tabung pernapasan. Para tenaga medis berusaha untuk membantu Sora bernapas.

"Dokter! Bayi saya..." Cloud bertanya panik.

"Maaf... Sora memang berbadan lemah. Kami menduga gizinya lebih banyak terserap oleh adiknya." Dokter memberi tahu, Cloud terguncang.

"Kami akan berusaha untuk menolong Sora." Dokter berusaha untuk meyakinkan Cloud.

O0o0o0o0O

"SORA...!!!"Aerith memberontak memanggil nama anaknya.

"Aerith tenang... Sora masih ada di inkubator." Cloud berusaha menenagkan isterinya.

"Sora..." Aerith meratap.

Cloud mengantar isterinya ke ruang bayi tempat anaknya dirawat. Keduanya meringis melihat keadaan bayinya. Selang ada di sekitar tubuh Sora yang mungil dengan rambut mahoninya. Sora berusaha untuk bernapas sebanyak mungkin.

"Sora..." Aerith meratap melihat wajah anaknya.

"OAA... OAA... OAAA..." Suara tangis bayi lain mengalihkan perhatian Cloud.

"Aerith, itu Roxas adik Sora."Ia memberitahu isterinya.

"Nyonya Aerith, coba nyonya tenangkan Roxas. Ia terus menangis sejak Sora tidak ada di sampingnya. Mereka benar-benar terikat." Suster memberikan Roxas pada Aerith.

"TIDAK!! DIA BUKAN ADIK SORA!!! DIA PEMBUNUH!!!" Jerit Aerith.

"Aerith! Itu juga anak kita! Betapa miripnya dia dengan Sora." Cloud mengingatkan Aerith.

"Bukan...! Dia bukan adik Sora... Kalau bukan karena dia Sora pasti sehat!! Dia mengambil hidup Sora!!" Aerith menolak Roxas. Roxas yang terus menangis tanpa henti tiba-tiba berdiam.

Suster dan Cloud pun kaget mendengar suara tangis Roxas yang langsung terhenti.

"Aerith, ibu dan anak punya ikatan yang tidak dapat kamu bayangkan sebelumnya. Lihat kamu telah memutuskannya."Edea berkata dalam pada Aerith. Edea menggendong Roxas.

"Cloud, Roxas akan kubawa jauh dari semua ini." Edea tersenyum pada Cloud.

Cloud menimbang. Ia setuju dengan permintaan Edea.

O0o0o0o0O

Tiga hari setelah kelahiran Sora dan Roxas, Edea mengambil Roxas bersamanya. Edea membawa pulang cucu keduanya. Sora masih berada di dalam inkubator. Sejak penolakan dari ibunya, Roxas tidak pernah menangis kecuali jika ia lapar. Roxas seakan mati, namun saat Edea mengangkatnya untuk meninggalkan ruang bayi, Roxas menjerit.

"Roxas... Roxas..." Edea mengelus kepala Roxas, menenangkannya.

Roxas terus menangis. Sora yang berada di kotak inkubator bereaksi terhadap suara Roxas.

"Roxas, kamu pasti bertemu kembali dengan saudaramu." Bisik Edea.

Roxas terisak kecil, ia membuka matanya yang mungil lebar-lebar menatap saudara kembarnya, Sora.

Sora membuka matanya, menatap Roxas.

"Kita adalah satu... Ingat itu." Sora dan Roxas membatin.

Sora dan Roxas berpisah sejak itu. Tapi pertalian diantara mereka tak pernah putus.

O0o0o0o0O

**-4 years later-**

"_Baa-san_!" Bocah kecil berambut emas berlari menghampiri Edea.

"Roxas hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh." Edea tersenyum melihat tingkah Roxas. Roxas berlari-lari di sekitar halaman rumah.

'_BRUUK!'_ Roxas jatuh di dekat pohon.

"Roxas!!" Edea berlari kearah Roxas. Kaki Roxas terluka, tapi tidak ada air mata di mata Roxas.

"Roxas, kamu tak apa-apa?" Edea bertanya kepada Roxas yang masih menatap kakinya.

"Tak apa-apa." Roxas tersenyum dingin.

Edea terkadang takut pada cucu keduanya ini, sejak kecil Roxas jarang menangis, pandangan dimatanya mati dan dingin. Edea berusaha sehangat mungkin pada Roxas tapi sia-sia. Hati Roxas seperti telah mati sejak ia ditolak oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri.

O0o0o0o0O

"Sora...!" Aerith memanggil anaknya yang sedang bermain di halaman rumahnya. Bocah berumur empat tahun itu tersenyum melihat ibunya.

"_Kachan..._" Cicit Sora. Ia berlari kecil menyongsong Sora.

"Sora, jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh." Kata Aerith sayang.

Sora terhuyung lalu terjatuh.

"Achuh!!" Tangis Sora.

"SORA!!" Aerith berlari kearah Sora yang terisak kesakitan memandang kakinya.

Aerith memandang mata anaknya, matanya berwarna biru jernih. Mata itu memandangnya dengan lembut, tapi sayang karena pengaruh kelahirannya hingga kini Sora memiliki badan yang lemah. Ia harus menjalani terapi untuk tubuhnya. Sora tak bisa seperti anak kebanyakan yang bisa berlari bebas.

"_Kachan?"_ Kata Sora bingung.

Aerith memeluk Sora erat. Sora adalah hidupnya. Sora tersenyum, mengelus ujung rambut Aerith. Tangan mungilnya menggapai rambut cokelat Aerith yang sama dengan rambutnya.

O0o0o0o0O

"Roxas, kamu yakin bisa sendiri?"Edea meyakinkan cucunya. Roxas telah siap dengan baju seragamnya. Ia menggendong tas di punggungnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah dasar.

"Hm." Roxas mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

"Tapi di dalam itu banyak orang-"

"Aku gak apa-apa." Roxas berbalik memunggungi neneknya, masuk ke sekolahnya. Roxas dan Sora kini berusia tujuh tahun. Mereka masuk ke sekolah yang berbeda dengan kehidupan yang berbeda pula, tapi ada hal yang tak berubah, Roxas yang dingin dan Sora yang selalu hangat bagai matahari.

"Ouch!" Anak laki-laki berteriak di samping Roxas. Anak itu berambut merah dan terlihat lebih tua dari Roxas.

Roxas menatap dingin anak itu.

"Hei dik." Anak itu merangkul bahu Roxas. Roxas menghindar darinya dan berjalan menjauh.

Anak itu berlari menghadang jalan Roxas.

"Axel..." Katanya mengulurkan tangan.

Roxas menatap Axel tajam.

"Oh, Roxas." Axel melihat label nama yang tertera di baju Roxas.

Roxas tetap diam. Axel menganggap anak ini menarik masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hei..?? Halo??" Axel mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Roxas.

"Minggir." Roxas mendorong Axel menjauh, Roxas berjalan angkuh.

Roxas masuk ke kelasnya, telah banyak anak sebayanya yang telah duduk di sana.

"Jadi ini kelas kamu?"Suara Axel mengujutkan dari belakang Roxas.

Roxas berbalik, menatapnya dingin. Ia memunggungi Axel dan masuk ke kelasnya, duduk di deretan belakang. Axel semakin tersenyum melihat tingkah Roxas yang angkuh dan dingin.

"Axel, bel sudah berbunyi. Kembali ke kelasmu!" Yuna, guru kelas 1-B menegur Axel yang masih mellihat Roxas.

Axel tersenyum, melambai kepada Roxas tapi Roxas hanya mendengus pelan.

"Halo, sekarang kalian ada di kelas satu dan kalian harus belajar lbih giat lagi." Yuna tersenyum kepada semua anak. Yuna meminta semua anak-anak untuk memperkenalkan diri. satu persatu anak-anak memperkenalkan diri dengan riang hingga akhirnya tiba pada giliran Roxas.

"Roxas St... Str... Strife." Roxas berkata pelan.

"Maaf?" Yuna tersenyum lembut pada Roxas, meminta mengulang namanya.

"Roxas..." Katanya dingin dan langsung duduk.

Yuna memperhatikan wajah Roxas yang dingin dan tampak mati. Yuna tersenyum lembut padanya tapi Roxas hanya diam.

"Ayo kita belajar." Kata Yuna lembut pada semua muridnya.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**A.N : finally update chap 1...masi berlanjut lagi...review yah n tunggu gmana kelanjutan cerita si kembar yang terpisah**

**Special thx to Sleepy felyne...you are the best sista...**


	3. Different Path

**Title: **I Live In You

**Rate: **T

**Disclaimer: ****as always...the char in story not mine its belong to disney and square enix**

**Chapter 2: **Different Path

Di lain tempat pada waktu yang sama, Sora juga memulai memasuki sekolah dasar. Sora sungguh menanti hari ini.

"Sora, sudah siap?" Aerith memanggil putranya yang masih sibuk mengaduk isi tasnya.

"_Ka-san_." Sora tersenyum penuh semangat. Seharusnya bagi Sora sekolah bukanlah suatu tempat yang menyenangkan dan memberikan kenangan baik saat Sora duduk di bangku TK. Sora hanya bisa duduk di kelas selagi teman-temannya bermain, tubuhnya tak memungkinkannya untuk bermain. Sehari-hari Sora hanya diam di ruang kelasnya, bermain balok dan memberi warna. Sora suka sekali melukis orang dan pemandangan.

"_Ka-san_, apa sekolah ini akan menyenangkan?" Sora bertanya polos pada ibunya.

Aerith tersenyum dan mengangguk. Walau badan Sora lemah tapi ia tak pernah menyerah. Sora masuk ke gerbang sekolah dengan langkah mantap. Ia tersenyum sepanjang hari. Sora berjalan mondar-mandir saat menunggu Aerith berbicara dengan gurunya.

"Tolong jaga Sora." Aerith membungkuk pada Rinoa, guru Sora.

Rinoa tersenyum pada Sora dan menggandengnya hingga masuk ke kelas. Sora bersemangat sekali hari itu.

O0o0o0o0o0O

Waktu istirahat tiba, teman-teman Sora bermain ke luar tapi karena larangan dari Aerith, Sora hanya diam di dalam kelasnya. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu melihat teman-teman sekelasnya bermain sepak bola. Tiba-tiba bola menggelinding ke arah Sora.

"Hei! Ambilkan bolanya." Teriak anak berbadan besar.

Sora melangkah memungut bola itu dan membawanya ke tengah lapangan.

"Boleh aku ikut main?" Pinta Sora penuh harap.

Anak itu memperhatikan tubuh Sora yang kecil dan pucat.

"Jangan! Dia itu suka sakit nanti kita dimarahi bu guru." Teriak anak lainyang dulu duduk di taman kanak-kanak bersama Sora.

"Minggir!!" Anak berbadan besar itu mendorong tubuh kecil Sora dengan kasar. Sora terhuyung ke pinggir lapangan. Ia tertunduk lesu masuk kembali ke kelasnya. Ingin sekali rasanya Sora menangis tapi ia tahan air matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Ah!" Sora menggumam. Ia menarik buku gambar dan sekotak crayon dari tas sekolahnya. Ia mulai mencapur warna-warna diatas kertas dan ini dapat membuatnya terseyum kembali. Sora menggambar matahari yang dilindungi oleh awan putih. Sora suka sekali menggambar hal ini.

"Sora." Rinoa menyapa Sora.

"Rinoa-_Sensei._" Sora tersenyum.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Rinoa, Sora menunjukkan gambar yang ia buat.

"Bagus sekali." Puji Rinoa.

O0o0o0o0o0O

Yuna mengumpulkan PR murid-muridnya. Ia menghitung buku yang terkumpul padanya. Hanya ada 29 buku dari 30 murid. Ia mengecek data hadir, tak ada yang tidak masuk.

"Siapa yang belum mengumpulkan?" Yuna bertanya pada muridnya. Semua anak di kelas itu menatap Roxas.

Roxas mengangkat tangannya. Yuna memanggil Roxas.

"Kamu gak bikin PR?" Yuna menatap Roxas.

Roxas menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... Aku gak mau bikin." Kata Roxas pelan. Yuna menatap Roxas yang balik menatapnya.

"Roxas, ibu minta kamu kerjakan sekarang. Di sini Roxas." Yuna tersenyum dan membiarkan Roxas duduk di kursinya. Yuna beranjak dari sana dan mendatangi guru Roxas yang lain untuk minta ijin, Roxas tak ikut pelajaran selanjutnya.

Roxas hanya duduk diam dan manatap kertasnya.

"Roxas, kamu tak apa? Ayo dibuat. Kamu boleh buat cerita apa saja tentang keluarga. Kamu ceritakan keluargamu." Yuna tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkan Roxas. Roxas mulai menulis di kertas miliknya, selesai itu ia pergi keluar. Saat Yuna kembali ia mendapati bangku Roxas telah kosong. Ia mengambil dan membaca kertas yang ditinggalkan Roxas. Hanya ada satu kalimat di sana yang berbunyi.

'_Aku Roxas, berusia 7 tahun. Aku tinggal bersama nenek Edea. Aku tak punya orang tua.'_

Ada tetesan air mata yang mengering di bawah kertas. Yuna berlari keluar mencari Roxas tapi Roxas tak kembali ke kelasnya. Yuna mengitari sekolah tapi ia tak mendapai Roxas dimana pun.

"Yuna, ada telepon dari Edea, nenek Roxas." Rekan gurunya memanggilnya.

"Nyonya Edea, Roxas-"

"Roxas pulang ke rumah. Keadaannya aneh. Apa dia sakit?"

"Begini..." Yuna menceritakan perihal PR Roxas, karangan yang ia buat.

Edea menjelaskan pada Yuna apa yang terjadi pada cucunya.

"Roxas tak pernah mau mengerjakan hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarga. Saya ingat saat Roxas TK, ia disuruh menggambar keluarga. Ia hanya menggambar dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana pun saya memaksa, Roxas tetap tidak mau menggambar." Jelas Edea.

Yuna merasa amat bersalah pada Roxas. Ia tak menyangka Roxas memiliki masalah yang sedemikian rumit.

"Roxas." Sapa Edea pada cucunya.

"Ya?" Jawab Roxas pendek.

"Kamu mau bertemu dengan orang tuamu?" Tanya Edea, mengusap Roxas.

Roxas diam.

"Roxas?"

"Aku lapar _baa-san_." Jawab Roxas pendek.

Edea mencium kepala Roxas dan meninggalkan Roxas seorang diri.

Air mata jatuh di pipi Roxas, "Aku masih ingat janji itu!" Gumamnya dalam hati.

O0o0o0o0o0O

Sora sedang asik memainkan pensil warnanya. Ada banyak warna di sana, semua berserakkan di meja Sora. Sora tersenyum melihat gambarnya, anak laki-laki berambut cokelat sedang beriri tersenyum. Sora mengambil warna lain, ia mulai mencorat-coret kertas itu membentuk sosok anak lain. Rupa anak itu serupa dengan anak pertama yang ia gambar.

"Hm... Warna rambut... mmm..." Sora bergumam sendiri. sora menatap sekeliling melihat foto saat ia berusia 5 tahun. Cloud dan Aerith mengapitnya. Keduanya tersenyum mencium pipi Sora.

"Ah..." Sora mengambil pensil warna emas. Ia mewarnai rambut anak itu dengan warna emas sewarna dengan rambut ayahnya.

"Tuan Sora." Pelayan membawakan makanan kecil. Ia menaruhnya di samping Sora.

Sora sedang memberi wajah pada gambar anak itu.

"AH!!" Pelayan itu menyenggol tangan Sora. Sora yang semula ingin menggambar wajah tersenyum jadi menggambar garis sebagai bibir anak itu.

"Uhh!!" Dengus Sora.

"Maaf tuan Sora, saya tak sengaja." Pelayan itu minta maaf.

Sora masih terfokus pada gambar yang dibuatnya. Kini gambar itu telah menjadi gambar dua anak laki-laki yang mempunyai perawakan serupa tapi dengan warna rambut dan ekspresi yang berbeda, yang di sebelah kiri tersenyum sedangkan yang di sebelah kanan, dingin.

"Hm, bagus juga." Kata Sora menatap anak yang ada di sebelah kanan kertas.

"Sora..." Aerith masuk ke kamar Sora. Ia menggeleng melihat pensil warna dan kertas yang berserakan di meja Sora.

"_Ka-san_, lihat." Sora memperlihatkan gambar pada Aerith. Mulanya Aerith tersenyum melihat gambar Sora, saat ia menggeser matanya ke arah kanan gambar ia terperanjat melihat apa yang Sora gambar.

"So... Sora... Ini." Tanya Aerith tergagap.

"Oh ini, ini diri Sora yang lain. Kalau Sora punya adik pasti rambutnya sama seperti _tousan_." Sora tersenyum polos.

Aerith ketakutan, merebut kasar gambar Sora. Aerith menatap gambar itu. Dua Sora, yang satu berambut cokelat yang lain berambut emas.

"_Ka-san_!" Sora memanggil ibunya.

Tangan Aerith bergetar saat melihat lekat-lekat ekspresi wajah Roxas. Roxas menatap tajam dan tersenyum dingin padanya. Aerith teringat kata-kata ibu mertuanya, Edea.

'_Aerith, ibu dan anak punya ikatan yang tidak dapat kamu bayangkan sebelumnya. Lihat kamu telah memutuskannya.'_ Kata-kata Edea tiba-tiba muncul di benak Aerith.

"TIDAK!!!" Jerit Aerith, Aerith merobek gambar Sora.

"_KA-SAN!!_" Sora menjerit melihat gambarnya dirobek menjadi dua oleh Aerith. Sora melompat mengambil kertas gambarnya tapi terlambat, gambar itu kini terpisah. Dua anak yang bergandengan tangan di gambar itu kini terpisah menjadi dua.

"Sora! Aerith!" Cloud terengah, Ia masuk karena mendengar jerita Sora dan Aerith.

Cloud melihat Sora sedang menangis menatap robekan gambarnya.

"Sora ada apa?" Tanya Cloud.

"_Ka-san_ merobek gambarku!" Isak Sora. Cloud memungut gambar Sora, melihat kedua gambar itu Cloud juga kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah Aerith, isterinya.

"Aerith, tenang. Minta maaflah pada Sora."Bisik Cloud. Aerith mendatangi Sora.

"Sora... _Ka-san_... minta maaf."Aerith memeluk Sora. Air mata Aerith jatuh di baju tidur Sora.

"_Ka-san..._"

"_Ka-san... _Gak apa kok, besok aku bikin yang lebih bagus." Sora tesenyum menatap Aerith.

Aerith mengantar Sora tidur. Ia mencium kening Sora saat ia memejamkan matanya.

"Aerith." Cloud memeluk Aerith.

Aerith beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan kotak hitam. Di dalamnya Aerith mengambil selembar foto. Di foto itu ada dua bayi yang tidur berdampingan, Sora dan Roxas. Aerith mengambil selimut usang berwarna biru dan menciumnya. Air matanya tumpah.

"Roxas..." Rintihya. Didekapnya benda-benda itu lebih erat lagi, benda satu-satunya yang ia meiliki yang mengandung kenangan akan Roxas.

O0o0o0o0o0O

Sora dan Roxas terlelap di tempat yang berjauhan. Keduanya tertidur nyenyak dan memasuki mimpinya masing-masing.

_Seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat berjalan, tiba-tiba ia melihat anak lain, anak itu berambut emas._

"_Hei..." Ia menepuk pundak anak itu._

_Anak itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan keduanya mundur selangkah. Mereka kaget, rupa mereka begitu serupa bagaikan cermin._

"_Siapa kamu?"Tanya anak berambut emas._

"_Aku? Aku adalah kamu." Jawab anak berambut cokelat._

"_Kamu adalah aku??" Anak berambut emas bingung._

"_Ya, karena kita ini satu." Anak berambut cokelat tersenyum._

Sora dan Roxas membuka kedua mata mereka, terbangun dari mimpi mereka.

"Mimpi yang aneh" Gumam keduanya. keduanya memejamkan mata mereka kembali.

sejak itu selama beberapa tahun kedepan Sora dan Roxas selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. keduanya tak tau arti dari mimpi mereka. Sora selalu tersenyum saat ia bangun, baginya anak berambut emas di mimpinya adalah teman yang membangkitkan semangatnya setiap pagi. sedangkan Roxas, I hanya mendengus pelan setiap pagi saat sadar dari mimpinya. ia setengah tak percaya pada dirinya, Ia merasa sendirian tapi di sudut lain hatinya, Ia percaya bahwa ada orang lain ada di sampingnya

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A.N : Petama aq mau minta maap banget buat reader yang kmaren mau review tapi ga bisa....Gomenazai....ada kesalahan disetting review aq....tapi sekarang uda bisa koq...so buat reader review kalian sangat ditunggu...**

**Ceritanya masih berlanjut n makin seru....gmana yah kisah roxas en sora selanjutnya secara mreka uda ktemu...hohohohohohoho.....**

**Enjoy!!!!!!**


	4. I'll Be There

**Title: **I Live In You

**Rate: **T

**Disclaimer: as always...the char in story not mine its belong to disney and square enix**

**Chapter 3: **I'll Be There

"Roxas…" Roxas mendengar suara sayup-sayup, sara Edea.

Roxas terbangun dari tidurnya

"Mimpi yang sama lai.." Gumam roxas, mengusap wajahnya. Dengan enggan turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Sudah 3 tahun berlalu tapi Roxas masih mempimpikan hal yang sama terus-menerus. 3 tahun berlalu bagaikan angin lalu, sama seperti mimpi yang berulang Roxas pun begitu, selama 3 tahun tak ada perubahan dalam diiri Roxas. Ia tetap dingin tak banyak bicara. Roxas tergolong murid yang cerdas di sekolahnya, Ia mendapat nilai tinggi dalam mata pelajaran tapi Roxas tak punya teman, siapapun tak ada yang berani mendekati pangeran es ini-begitu cewek-cewek disekolahnya menjulukinya-kecuali 1 orang, Axel. Kakak kelas yang duduk dua tingkat diatasnya ini selalu merendenginya di sekolah. Roxas hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Axel, tapi setiap hari Axel selalu membuntutinya.

Jam-jam istirahatnya dihabiskan Roxas di atap sekolah, ia berbaring terlentang menatap langit. Tak ada yang dipikirkannya, hanya terkadang ada beberapahal yang sering menggangu pikirannya. _"Kita adalah satu, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Hidupmu adalah hidupku begitupun sebaliknya"_ Penggalan itu menghantui Roxas. Roxas tak pernah mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Roxas.." Edea menyerahkan bekal makan siang Roxas.

"Arigatou…Baa-san…" Roxas mengambil bekalnya lalu beranjak menuju sepedanya dan berangkat ke sekolah. Ia melewati halaman sekolah yang penuh dengan daun maple gugr. Musim gugur telah tiba, langkah Roxas terhenti di depan papan pengumuman

**DIBUKA KLUB KENDO!!!**

**BAGI YANG BERMINAT BERKUMPUL DI GEDUNG OR SEPULANG SEKOLAH**

Roxas memperhatikan pengumuman itu, " Tampaknya menarik…" Gumamnya.

Siang itu Roxas masuk ke gedung OR banyak anak-anak yang telah berkumpul di sana.

"Roxas…" Suara yang akrab di telinga Roxas.

Roxas menoleh, Axel tersenyum melambai padanya. Ia memeggang pedang kendo dan menegnakan seragam kendo.

"Hei…kamu mau ikut gabung??" Axel menepuk pundak Roxas. Roxas mengangguk.

"Kamu..kapten di sini??" Tanya Roxas menunjuk label merah yang terlingkar di lengan Axel.

"WUAA!!!!roxas akhirnnya setelah 3 tahun bukan _cih_ atau pandangan dingin!!!" kata Axel riang. Roxas malas melihat tingkah laku Axel, berbalik.

"Hei…tunggu…aku..iy…aku kapten di sini.." Kata Axel menahan langkah Roxas

"Aku mau gabung…" Kata Roxas pendek.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aku pergi…." Sora melambai pada pigura yang ada di mejanya. Pigura itu tidak berisi foto, tapi berisi gambar yang 3 tahun lalu dirusak aerith. Sora begitu menyukai gambar itu. Sora merasa anak yang ia lukis dan di mimpinya adalah anak yang sama. Sora merasa begitu terikat dengan anak itu.

Usia Sora kini 10 tahun tapi tubuhnya tak berubah. Ia masih tetap lemah, tak bisa berolah raga dan ia masih suka melukis. Sora selalu melukis anak berambut emas yang memiliki wajah yang sama sepertinya.

"Sora makan sarapanmu dan minum ini." Aerith memberikan botol obat pada Sora. Aerith dan Cloud telah berusaha menyembuhkan Sora namun sia-sia. Badan Sora tak membaik. Sora menurut, ia tak pernah membantah apapun yang diminta orang tuanya meski obat itu terasa pahit atau ia merasa bosan dengan obat itu namun ia tetap menurut.

Banyak anak yang berkerumun di depan papan pengumuman. Segerombol anak berlari, Sora menepi sedikit agar tidak tertabrak.

"Riku... Kamu pasti menang." Kata seorang anak yang menepuk pundak anak berambut perak bernama Riku. Riku tersenyum.

'_Ah... Hari ini pengumuman lomba lukis.'_ Kata Sora dalam hati. Ia berjalan menuju papan tersebut. Sekarang anak-anak itu sedang meributkan hasilnya.

"Bukan Riku... Riku hanya juara dua." Bisik seorang anak.

Sora maju ke papan. Gambar yang ia serahkan ke panitia kini terpampang di papan. Ada label juara 1 dibawahnya. Gambar itu sederhana, hanya seorang anak berbaju putih menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, ia menatap dingin dan tidak tersenyum, di tangannya memegang pedang yang berbentuk kunci.

"Gambar siapa itu?" Tanya anak perempuan di samping Sora.

"Sora." Riku membaca nama pemenengnya.

"Siapa Sora?" Timpal anak lain. Padahal Sora berdiri disana di deretan depan, tapi selama tiga tahun bersekolah tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya. Sora tak punya teman. Ia hanya melukis sepanjang hari untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

"Siapa Sora?" Riku bertanya sekali lagi.

"Aku." Jawab Sora pelan.

"Kamu??" Riku menatap Sora tak percaya. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Sora.

"Aku Kairi, kelas 4. Hebat! Gambar yang hebat." Anak perempuan di kiri Sora menjulurkan tangan. Sora menjabat tangannya.

"Aku Riku, ketua klub lukis. Dengan senang hati menerima murid di sana." Riku tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sora keras. Tak stabil, Sora hampir terjatuh, untung Riku menangkapnya.

"_Gomen._" Sora tersenyum bersalah. Riku membalasnya dengan senyum lebar. Hari ini hari pertama Sora punya teman, Riku dan Kairi. Mereka menemani hari-hari panjang Sora.

O0o0o0o0o0O

"Roxas tunggu!" Axel mengejar sepeda Roxas.

"Cih..." Roxas melihat Axel.

"Ini rumahmu ya?" Axel bertanya kepada Roxas. Roxas tak menjawab, ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Axel mengikutinya.

"Aku pulang, _baa-san_." Kata Roxas masuk rumah.

"Permisi." Kata Axel.

Edea menatap Axel bingung.

"Perkenalkan, saya Axel, teman Roxas." Axel membungkuk.

Roxas mendengus.

"Teman Roxas? Silahkan." Edea tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih." Axel tersenyum.

"Axel, kamu teman pertama buat Roxas. Jaga Roxas ya." Edea tersenyum.

Axel balas tersenyum, Roxas menatap Axel.

"Hei Roxas, kamu ikut ke Twilight Tower kan?" Tanya Axel, Edea menatap Roxas bingung.

"Ke Twilight Tower??" Edea bertanya pada Axel. Roxas mengeluarkan ekspresi malas.

"Aku ikut." Axel dan Edea tersenyum menatap Roxas.

O0o0o0o0o0O

"_Ka-san_... Sora mohon. Sekali saja." Sora membujuk Aerith.

"Tapi..." Aerith enggan memberi ijin pada Sora untuk mengikuti _study tour_ ke Twilight Tower.

"_Ka-san..." S_ora merengek. Cloud masuk ke ruang tengah.

"_Tou-san..."_ Sora berlari ke arah ayahnya.

"Sora??" Cloud menatap Sora dan beralih ke aerith.

"_Tou-san_ aku boleh ikut ya ke Twilight Tower." Tanya Sora setengah merengek.

Cloud menatap Aerith, memberi anggukan pada isterinya. Aerith tersenyum kecil.

"Iya kamu boleh pergi." Cloud mengacak rambut Sora.

"YEA!!!" Sora berlari keliling ruang tamu.

O0o0o0o0o0O

Pagi itu anak-anak dari berbagai sekolha berkumpul di Twilight Tower. Mereka memakai seragam yang berbeda dan berbaris sesuai sekolah mereka. Sora dan Roxas ada diantara kumpulan anak-anak itu. Mereka berjalan bersama teman-teman sekolah mereka masing-masing.

"Kemari, Ayo!" Guru sekolah Roxas memberi instruksi, Roxas ada di barisan belakang.

"Ayo anak-anak, jangan sampai terpisah." Guru Sora berteriak dari arah berlawanan.

Sora dan Roxas mengikuti barisan mereka hingga mereka berpapasan.

Sora menatap Roxas, Ia balik menatap.

"Hei jalan!" Sora terdorong anak di belakangnya.

Roxas menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sora namun terhalang banyak kepala.

"Hei." Axel memanggil Roxas. Roxas berlari kecil ke arah Axel meninggalkan Sora.

Sora yang penasaran berhenti dan berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat anak yang tadi tapi anak itu sudah lenyap.

O0o0o0o0o0O

Tak mudah bagi Sora dan Roxas melupakan kejadian tadi siang. Sore itu Roxas naik ke atap rumahnya. Tidur telentang menatap langit yang berubah kemerahan. Sora menyelinap dari pengasuhnya, memanjat rumah pohon yang dibangun ayahnya untuknya. Ia menatap matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Keduanya menghela napas dan memejamkan mata mereka.

5840 hari

832 minggu

192 bulan

16 tahun

"Kita pasti bersatu... Karena kita adalah satu."

Sora membuka matanya tersenyum.

Roxas membuka matanya, "Aku tak percaya!" Desis Roxas.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A.N : o akhirnya updte juga chapter 3 nya**

**Maaf yah lama.....**

**Review ditunggu author banget nieh...**

**Ikutin terus yah.....**

**With love,**

**lovelylawliet**


	5. After 16 Years

**TITLE : I Live In You**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: as always this char belong to square enix and Disney**

**Chapter 4:** After 16 Years

_-6 years later-_

_Crosss.. crosss..._

Terdengar bunyi air yang jatuh dari shower. Sora membersihkan sisa busa yang ada di rambutnya. Tiba-tiba ada tetesan darah di lantai.

"Ouch..." Sora menekan hidungnya.

"Kok bisa mimisan gini?" Sora mengusap hidungnya. Ia membersihkan sisa darah.

"Tuan Sora?" Pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Sora.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Sora berusaha menghentikan darah yang mengucur.

Sora menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju ruang makan.

"_Ohayo Kasan, Tousan_." Sora menyaoa Aerith dan Cloud. Mereka balas tersenyum pada Sora.

"Lama sekali." Aerith memberikan sarapan pada Sora.

Sora nyengir pada ibunya. Cloud kembali membaca koran dan mengecek jamnya.

"Ayo Sora, sudah siang." Ajak Cloud.

Sora mengambil kue bintang kesukaannya. Ia beranjak ke arah Aerith dan mencium pipinya.

"Aku pergi."

Mobil Sora dan Cloud melaju sedang menuju SMU Destiny tempat Sora bersekolah.

"Sora, jangan lupa nanti check-up." Pesan Cloud.

"Ok!!" Kata Sora riang.

Sora turun dari mobil dan melambai pada ayahnya.

"Sora... Benar-benar tak terasa sudah 16 tahun." Gumam Cloud. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada anaknya yang lain, Roxas. "Ia pasti sudah sebesar ini." Gumamnya lagi. Cloud memutar setir mobilnya bukan ke arah kantornya tetapi ke arah rumah ibunya, Edea.

O0o0o0o0o0O

"Aku pergi, _Baa-san_." Roxas bersiap pergi ke sekolah, Axel menuggu di gerbang rumahnya.

"Tunggu Roxas." Edea menahan Roxas. Edea menghampiri Roxas. Ia mengusap rambut emas Roxas. 16 tahun sudah berlalu sejak Edea mengambil Roxas dari keluarganya. Sejak itu bayi itu terus berada di bawah pengawasannya. Kini bayi itu ada di hadapannya, telah berubah menjadi seorang pemuda gagah.

"_Baa-san?"_ Tanya Roxas bingung.

"Ah, pergilah. Hati-hati." Edea mengecup kening Roxas. Roxas berbalik keluar. Bersama Axel ia pergi ke sekolah.

Cloud memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia melihat anak laki-laki keluar dari rumah Edea. Rambut anak itu berwarna emas, serupa dengan rambutnya.

"Roxas..." Bisik Cloud.

Cloud masuk ke rumah ibunya. Edea tengah duduk menatap album foto Roxas.

"_Ka-san..._" Sapa Cloud.

Edea berbalik menatap Cloud. Cloud memeluk ibunya.

"Cloud..."

"_Ka-san,_ apa kabar?" Cloud melepas pelukannya.

"Baik." Cloud dan Edea menatap album foto yang tergeletak di meja.

Cloud menatap lembar demi lembar album itu. Di album itu ada puluhan foto Roxas sejak ia bayi hingga dewasa.

"Bagaimana kabar Roxas?" Tanya Cloud.

"Roxas... Ia baik tapi masih sama seperti dulu. Dingin dan tak banyak bicara." Jelas Edea. Cloud terdiam.

"Cloud, kapan kamu mau mempertemukan mereka? Apa kalian berencana tak mau melihat Roxas?"

Cloud masih terdiam. "Akan kubicarakan dengan Aerith." Kata Cloud kemudian.

Edea keluar dari kamarnya membawa kotak hitam.

"Ini, berikan pada Sora saat usianya 16 tahun." Edea menyerahkan kotak itu pada Cloud.

Cloud menerima kotak itu dan membukanya. Ada kalung berbandul kunci di dalamnya. Cloud mengangguk pelan.

O0o0o0o0o0O

"Hei..." Roxas menyenggol Axel.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayo!" Ajak Roxas. Axel dan Roxas berjalan menuju gedung OR. Banyak siswi perempuan yang mengikuti mereka.

"Hei, taruhannya?" Axel mengedip jail.

"Hm, Lencana kapten." Kata Roxas pendek.

"Ok." Axel mengambil posisi kendonya.

"YAAAA!!!" Roxas berlari menyerang Axel.

O0o0o0o0o0O

"Sora..." Riku memanggil Sora yang tengah melihat lukisannya.

"Hei Riku, pagi." Sora tersenyum menatap Riku.

"Eh Sora, selama ini aku bingung. Apa rasanya menggambar diri sendiri?"

"Hm? Ini?? ini bukan aku." Kata Sora tersenyum.

"Bukan kamu gimana? Mukanya sama gitu." Gumam Riku.

"Lalu ini siapa?" Tanya Kairi di sisi kanan Sora.

"Aku juga gak tau ini siapa. Tapi yang jelas ini bukan aku. Dia lebih... lebih..." Sora maju menatap lukisannya lekat-lekat. "Lebih... Hidup." Sora tersenyum.

Riku dan Kairi bertatapan bingung.

O0o0o0o0o0O

Axel menangkis serangan Roxas. Roxas tersengal-sengal.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa... Roxaaaaaaaaass!!" Seru siswi-siswi SMU yang berdiri di sekeliling lapangan.

Axel memberi ciuman jarak jauh pada mereka. Roxas menggunakan kesempatan untuk menyerang Axel. Tapi ekor mata Axel menangkap gerakan Roxas. Axel mengangkat pedang kendonya menangkis serangan Roxas. Axek tersenyum menatap Roxas. Ia mengayunkan pedang kayunya ke arah Roxas. Roxas kalah cepat dengan serangan Axel.

"Hahahahahaha...." Axel tertawa puas.

"Cih." Dengus Roxas tak terima kekalahannya.

Axel mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Roxas berdiri. Roxas menepis tangan Axel.

"Kalau kamu seperti ini terus sampai kapanpun kamu tak akan menang." Kekeh Axel.

"Maksudmu?" Roxas berkata ketus.

"Karena alasan kamu kalah itu masalah hati. Kamu terlalu ingin menang dan itu yang membuatmu terlalu terburu-buru." Axel tersenyum.

O0o0o0o0o0O

"Selamat Sora." Riku menyalami Sora dan menyematkan lencana ketua klub lukis di dada Sora.

Sora tersenyum lebar. "Mohon dukungannya." Kata Sora, membungkuk.

Tiba-tiba tetesan darah keluar dari hidung Sora.

"Sora!!" Teriak Riku. Riku memapah Sora.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Cuma mimisan." Sora mengadahkan kepalanya menahan darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya tapi tiba-tiba kepala Sora terasa berat dan hal terakhir yang di dengar Sora adalah teriakan Riku dan Kairi memanggil namanya.

O0o0o0o0o0O

_Kring... Kring..._

Hape Cloud bergetar. Ada telepon dari Aerith.

"Halo?" Kata Cloud. Suara Aerith terdengar sengau.

"Apa?? Sora pingsan? Di mana?" Cloud berteriak panik. Ia mendapat cukup informasi tentang keberadaan putranya.

Cloud bersama Edea pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Sora di rawat. Cloud memacu mobilnya cepat. Edea hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Sora.

O0o0o0o0o0O

"Aerith." Cloud memeluk isterinya.

"Sora... Dia sedang di periksa." Isak Aerith.

"Aerith." Edea memanggil menantunya. Aerith menatap Edea.

"_Okasan_." Sapa Aerith. Edea memeluk menantunya.

"Ro-Roxas. Bagaimana dia?" tanya Aerith tergagap.

"Dia baik."

Dokter keluar dari ruangannya. Cloud dan Aerith menghampiri dokter. Dokter menjelaskan keadaan Sora, untuk sementara dokter pun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu hasil lab.

"Aerith." Panggil Edea.

"_Okasan_ minta kita untuk melihat Roxas." Kata Cloud.

Aerith terdiam lalu mengangguk. "Saat ulang tahun mereka yang ke 16." Kata Aerith.

O0o0o0o0o0O

"Selama ulang tahun Sora." Cloud dan Aerith mengapit Sora.

Sora tersenyum lebar. Cloud menyerahkan hadiah dari Edea.

"Whoa!!! Keren! Terima kasih _Tousan_." Sora memeluk ayahnya.

"Ada satu hadiah lagi Sora." Aerith menyerahkan kotak hitam pada Sora. Sora membuka kota hitam itu. Ia mengambil foto bayi kembar.

"Ini..." Kata Sora bingung.

"Sora, sebenarnya ada rahasia yang kami simpan selama ini." Cloud memulai ceritanya. Sora mendengarkan cerita tentang saudara kembarnya, Roxas. Sora terdiam menatap foto yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Aerith dan Cloud memandang Sora dengan pandangan khawatir. Mereka takut Sora tak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"_Tousan... Kasan..._"

Cloud dan Aerith menahan napas, mereka setengah menyesal atas keputusan mereka.

"Ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah aku dapat! Terima kasih _Tousan, Kasan_." Sora tersenyum lebar memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Kapan Roxas kemari?" Tanya Sora bersemangat.

"Emm... Mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi." Kata Cloud ragu. Ia kini benar-benar ragu.

"Hmm, ini akan jadi hadiah terbaik untukku dan Roxas." Sora tersenyum menatap foto bayi mereka.

"Ya, tapi ini mungkin bukan hadiah yang terbaik untuk Roxas." Cloud dan Aerith berpandangan penuh arti. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

O0o0o0o0o0O

Tangan Roxas bergetar memegang foto bayinya. Di foto itu ada Roxas lain. ia berambut cokelat. edea baru selesai bercerita tentang Sora.

"Roxas..." Edea memanggil Roxas.

"Jadi karena dia aku di buang?" Bisik Roxas terluka.

"Roxas, bukan seperti itu. Orang tuamu... Mereka... Mereka... Mereka terpaksa." Edea mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Terpaksa??"

"Ya, mereka sayang padamu Roxas." Edea berusaha menjangkau Roxas tapi Roxas mundur.

"Sayang?? Membuangku selama 16 tahun bisa dikatakan sayang?!" Roxas mundur, ia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Roxas..."

"Aku... Roxas..." Roxas mulai merobek foto bayinya.

"Aku tak punya saudara kembar. Aku selalu sendiri!! Aku tak punya orang tua!!" Roxas mencampakan foto itu ke lantai. Ia berlari keluar dan menyambar sepedanya. Roxas mengayuh sepedanya cepat, secepat yang ia bisa hingga ia tiba di bukit tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya.

"AAAARRGHH!!" Roxas memukul pohon di dekatnya, frustrasi. Air mata mulai menetes dari matanya dan jatuh lembut di pipinya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang di buang!! Kenapa!! Aku benci mereka... Aku benci !!" Roxas berteriak dalam kesedihannya. Hujan menetes turun membasahi wajah Roxas. Roxas tampak tak peduli. Ia hanya duduk diam saja di sana membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya basah.

"Aku benci kamu Sora." Bisiknya dingin.

O0o0o0o0o0O

"Roxas! Roxas!" Axel berteriak mencari sahabatnya. Ia melihat sepeda Roxas yang tergeletak. Axel berlari mencari Roxas. Semalaman Roxas tidak pulang ke rumah. Axel mendapati Roxas tengah bersandar di batang pohon, tubuhnya basah dan wajahnya pucat.

"Roxas!!" Axel berlari ke arah Roxas. Ia memegang tangan Roxas yang dingin.

"Roxas kamu gila! Kamu bisa sakit!" Axel melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Roxas.

"Axel..." Rintih Roxas. Axel menatap Roxas, ini bukan Roxas yang ia kenal. Roxas yang kini ada di hadapannya tampak mati.

"Ayo kita pulang. Kamu pasti kehujanan dan gak tidur semalaman." Kata Axel membantu Roxas berdiri.

"Aku gak punya siapa-siapa. Mereka semua membuang aku." Bisik Roxas tak karuan.

"Kamu masih punya aku!" Axel berkata pada Roxas. Roxas berdiri dengan kekuatan terakhirnya. Dinginnya hujan malam melemahkan tubuhnya dan tepat saat ia berdiri ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Hei!" Axel menangkapnya, mata Roxas terpejam. Roxas tertidur.

"Hmm, tampaknya kamu sudah benar-benar lelah sobat... Tapi aku pasti menopangmu." Bisik Axel pada Roxas.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Pua~~~~~ another chapter...maap banget klo authornya lama...**

**Yuk para pembaca review yah**

**Aku butuh pandangan kalian....**

**Akhirnya roxas n sora tau keberadaan masing2...meski belum ketemu**

**Penasaran gimana mreka ketemu**

**Ikutin chapter selanjutnya...**

**Makin seru *di keyblade*....**

**Review yakh....**

**Cio~~~~~~~~**


	6. Another Me

**TITLE : I Live In You**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: as always this char belong to square enix and Disney**

**Chapter 5 : Another Me**

Pagi itu Sora bangun dari tidurnya. Ia memimpikan hal yang sama seperti biasa

"Jadi anak itu Roxas…" Sora tersenyum, ia melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Sora meraih gambar yang ia gambar 11 tahun lalu, dengan hati-hati Sora membuka pigua yang melindungi gambar itu. Sora membuka lacinya dan mencari gambar lain, gambar dirinya. Sora menempel kembali 2 gambar itu dan membungkusna.

"Hmm… saat dia datang nanti kami pasti punya foto berdua.." gumam Sora. Sora meletakan gambar yang telah ia rekat di meja belajarnya dan tersenyum pada Roxas.

Sora turun dengan semangat ke meja makan, Cloud dan Aerith sedang sarapan disana

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Baa-san…" Axel menyapa Edea yang masuk ke kamar Roxas. Roxas masih terlelap disana.

"Terima kasih banyak Axel…" Edea menepuk pundak Axel. Edea menatap foto yang disobek Roxas tadi malam. Ia mengambil dan merekatkannya kembali

"Baa-san.."Axel masuk ke ruang tengah

"Ya?"

"Aku bukannya mau ikut campur tapi…soal kepindahan Roxas.."

"Ya?"

"…tunggu sampai Roxas siap" usul Axel.

Edea menata Axel dan menimbang sesaat, ia pun setuju.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sora makan pagi bersama orang tuanya dengan lahap, hatinya benr=benar sedang bahagia saat ini.

"Tousan kapan Roxas datang?"Tanya Sora, matanya membulat bersemangat

"Emm…" louda tak bisa menemukan jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan untuk Sora terutama setelah tau kejadian apa yang dialami Roxas semalam.

"Mungkin nanti …dia sedang sakit…" Aerith menggantikan Cloud menjawab pertanyaan putranya

"Sakit?koq bisa?" Sora bertanya panic, "apa aku boleh melihatnya?"Tanya Sora lagi.

"Engg jangan dulu… biarkan Roxas dulu yah…" pesan Aerith guugup.

Sora menurut, "tousan boleh aku telfon baa-san?" Tanya Roxas

Aerith dan Cloud saling pandang, mereka melihat wajah Sora dan tega untuk menolak.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hallo.." Edea menjawab telfonnya

"Hallo baa-san ini aku Sora…" Edea setegah tak percaya

"Baa-san apa kabar?hahahaha aneh yah aku ini cuumu tapi kita ga pernah saling ketemu….mmm… baa-san gimana keadaan Roxas?apa dia baik-baik saja?" Sora bertanya lembut

"Dia baik.."jawab Edea pendek

"Syukurlah…boleh titip pesan?" Tanya Sora kini suaranya terdengar lega.

"Ya?"

"Bilang padanya aku menunggunya di sini…" kata Sora.

"…mm..baik.."

"Baa-san kalau Roxas ga ada baa-san sendirian donk?pasti kesepian.. gimana kalau tinggal di sini sekalian…jai baa-san ga sepi…" kata Sora lagi.

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Edea, betapa tulusnya soa piker Edea. Edea benar-benar lega Sora bisa begitu menerima Roxas.

"Baa-san?"

"Ah..iya..tidak usah Sora…baasan ga akan sepi disini..yang penting nanti jaga Roxas yah…"pesan Edea, ia menyeka air matanya yang jatuh

"Baik..aku janji…"kata Sora, "kapan-kapan baa-san main kemari yah…"kata Sora, dan memutuskan pembicaraan dengan Edea neneknya. Sora sangat bersemangat, ia tersenyum dan kembali ke ruang lukisnya. Sora mulai menggambar seperti biasa namun bukan hanya Roxas tapi dirinya juga yang ia gambar

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Roxas bangun dari tidurnya. Ia memutar bola matanya, memandang sekeliling. "ini kamarku, pasti Axel yang bawa aku kemari…" piker Roxas.

Roxas mencoba untuk bangun tapi kepalanya benar-benar berat

"Hei..uda bangun.." sapa Axel. Roxas hanya mengangguk

"Lagi apa kamu?" Tanya Roxas

"Menurut kamu?ya ngerawat orang sakit lah" seru Axel tak sabar

"Roxas…apa kamu benar-benar mau pindah?" Tanya Axel.

Roxas terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Axel

"Baa-san uda cerita semuaaaaanya" Axel memberi tekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Apa kamu bener-bener ga mau ketemu sodara kamu itu?" Axel bertanya lagi sambil mengedip jail.

Roxas masih terdiam tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Roxas dan Axel berjalan perlahan saat tiba di SMU Destiny. Roxas memakai topi untuk menutupi rambut pirangnya, Axel mengikuti Roxas dari belakang. Mereka berjalan memanjat tembok sekolah.

"Axel..aku mau masuk..aku mau liad dia orangnya seperti apa…kamu tunggu disini kasih tanda kalau dia dating.." pesan Roxas. Axel mengacungkan jarinya tanda ia setuju.

Roxas turun ke halaman dan berjalan sepanjang halaman sekolah. Banyak orang yang berpas-pasan dengannya dan semuanya melaimbai.

"Apa segitu miripnya…"pikir Roxas.

"Sora…" ada suara wanita memanggilnya, Roxas membeku

Kairi berjalan mendekati Roxas yang ia kira Sora, "Sora?"

"Err ya?"Roxas menjawab dengan gugup

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kairi, belum sempat Roxas menjawab angina menerbangkan topi Roxas.

"Sora kamu cat rambut?" Kairi menatap rambut pirang Roxas heran.

"Iya" jawab Roxas pendek. Sementara itu Seifer melihat Roxas yang ia kira Sora

"Oi anak lemah!NIH!" Seifer melempar bola kasti sekuat tenaga kea rah Roxas

"Sora AW-"

Roxas menangkap bola itu dengan satu tangan, Axel yang melihat dari jauh hanya terkekeh

"Hati-hati kalau melempar, bodoh!" seru Roxas. Ia melempar bola itu kembali ke Seifer dan saking kerasnya bola itu mengenai kepala Seifer dan membuat Seifer ambruk.

"Sora..kamu..loh…" Kairi kebingungan melihat tingkah Sora.

"Fiutttttttt" terdengar suara siulan Axel. Axel memberi tanda kalau ada bahaya yang datang. Rxas melihat Sora yang berjalan masuk ke sekloah. Tanpa piker panjang Roxas langsung berbalik dan berlari, meninggalkan Kairi yang masih kebingungan.

"Kairi…"Sora yang asli memanggil Kairi yang telah berjalan ke gedung sekolah

"Sora…loh?" Kairi makin bingung dengan perubahan rambut Sora.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sora

"Tadi rambut kamu emas.." ujar Kairi

"Emas?" Sora makin bingung

"Apa aku salah yah?tapi itu kamu koq..tapi rambutnya emas…"

"Aku rambut emas?" Sora mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi, "Kairi kemana dia?" Tanya Sora menguncangkan bahu Kairi

"Emm tadi dia lari keluar…" jawab Kairi bingung. Sora berlari kea rah gerbang sekolah. Nafasnya agak tersengal karena ia memang tak biasa berlari. Ia memandang ke sekeliling dan melihat 2 orang anak yang satu berambut merah dan yang lain berambut pirang

"Roxas tunggu!" teiak Sora. Sora berlari kea rah anak berambut pirang. Roxas menghentikan langkahnya.

"Roxas kenapa pergi? aku mau sekali ketemu…" kata Sora. Nafasnya semakin terengah-engah. Roxas masih memunggungi Sora.

"Roxas ini aku kakak kembarmu" kata Sora penuh harap. Mendengar kata-kata Sora, Roxas menolehkan wajahnya sedikit menatap Sora dingin.

"Aku ga kenal kamu!" kata Roxas dingin, lalu berjalan lagi bersama Axel.

"Roxas…" Sora mengejar Roxas dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Sora terjatuh, Axel menolehkan wajahnya dan tak tega melihat Sora yang tersungkur. Axel berbalik menahan Sora dan membantunya berdiri.

"Roxas!" kini Axel yang menghentikan langkah Roxas. Roxas berhenti

"Roxas kenapa kamu bilang ga kenal aku?" Tanya Sora pelan dngan napas yang satu-satu. Roxas membalikan tubuhnya ia menatap Sora dengan dingin, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sora. Sora balas menatapnya, dadanya naik turun.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Tuan Sora…" pengasuh Sora memapah Sora duduk dan segera menyiapkan alat Bantu pernapasann.

"Terima kasih, nak?" Aerith tersenyum pada Axel

"Axel…" kata Axel memperkenalkan diri.

Aerith tersenyum lembut pada Axel. Roxas berdiri di luar rumah mengawasi Aerith yang mengusap kening Roxas dengan khawatir. Rasa iri, rasa marah dan benci berkecamuk dalam diri Roxas.

"Dia seharusnya yg aku apaggil kasan~" geram hati Roxas.

Axel mohon pamit pada Aerith dan menemui sahabatnya di luar rumah

"Kamu bener-bener ga mau balik?" Tanya Axel.

"Aku…" gumam Roxas, ia menghela nafas berat."" Aku akan balik kemari dan aku akan cari tau kenapa mereka semua ngebuang aku!" geram Roxas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edea memberi kabar pada Aerith dan Cloud tentang keputusan Roxas. Aerith mersa bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan anaknya, amun perasaan bersalah yang besar juga datang menghantuinya. Aerith menatap Sora yang tersenyum lebar hari ini.

"Ting…tong…" bel rumah berbunyi.

Aerith, Cloud dan Sora menyambut Roxas dan Edea.

"Kasan…" Cloud dan Aerith menghampiri Edea.

"Baa-san…" sapa Sora riang pada Edea. Edea tersenyum pada Sora mencium kedua pipi cucunya, Roxas yang berada di belakang Edea hanya mendengus pelan.

"Roxas…ayo kemari peluk ayah dan ibumu…" pinta Edea lembut pada cucunya. Aerith dan Cloud menatap Roxas lekat-lekat, tak ada yang berbeda antara Roxas dan Sora. Aerith maju memeluk putranya, tapi Roxas ia hanya diam membeku.

"Oka-sama…" sapa Roxas dingin. Aerith menatap Roxas, air matanya tak kuasa ia tahan, tapi Roxas hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin. Kini Cloud dan Sora maju utuk memelku Roxas tapi bagi Roxas ini sudah diluar batas yang bisa ia tolerir. Roxas mundur menjauh dari ayah dan saudara kembarnya ia hanya melontarkan sapaan dinginnya.

"Otousama…"

"Oni-sama…"

Roxas menatap satu persatu keluarganya dengan tatapan dingin, tatapan yang menyimpan dendam, meski dia tau semuanya menyambutnya dengan hangat. Suasana hening meliputi ruang tamu itu.

"Roxas..sekarang ini rumah kamu mengerti?" kata Edea memecah keheningan. Edea memeluk roas erat, Roxas balas memeluk Edea sejujurnya ia tak mau berpisah dari nenek yang telah membesarkannya selama ini.

"Baa-san…."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ah…Maya.. tolong tunjukan kamar untuk Roxas…" aertih memanggil pelayan di rumah itu.

"Roxas tidur dikama aku aja mau ga?" Tanya Sora riang.

"Tidak!" jawab Roxas pendek, berdiri menjauh menghindari Sora.

"Silahkan tuan Roxas sebelah sini…" pelayan itu berkata ramah pada Roxas. Roxas agak terganggu dengan sebutan 'Tuan'nya.

"Panggil saya Roxas aja…aku bukan tuan rumah di sini…" kata Roxas dingin,. Roxas menolak mentah-mentah kamar mewah yang di sediakan kedua orangtuanya, ia malahh memilih kamar yang berada paling atas dan kamar paling gelap yang ada di rumah itu. Permintaan itu seolah mengejek.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Roxas duduk di kamar barunya. Kamar itu berukuran 3 x 3 dan berada di paling atas rumah megah itu. Di kamar itu hanya ada lranjang dan lemari, tak ada benda lain di sana.

"Roxas…" Aerith menyapa Roxas.

Roxas tak berreaksi apapun, ia tak menjawab sapaan Aerith, menolehpun tidak. Roxas teteap duduk diam seakan tak mendengar sapaan Aerith.

"Roxas…" Aerith menyentuh pundak Roxas.

"Kayaknya kamar ini terlalu kecil…pindah ke bawah aja yah…" kata Aerith lagi. Aerith diam menanti jawaban Roxas yang tetap memunggunginya.

"Aku mau di sini…" jawab Roxas tanpa sekalipun memandang ibu kandungnya.

"Tapi…."

"Aku.. mau… disini…" ulang Roxas penuh penekanan.

Aerithpun menyerah dan berusaha mencari cara lain untuk mencairkan sikap dingin putra bungsunya.

"Kita makan malam yah…kamu pasti lapar…" kata Aerith lagi kali ini dengan nada penuh harap.

"Aku ga lapar..aku ga mau makan…" tolak Roxas ketus. Aerith hanya bisa mengelus dada, ia harus bersabar, ia tau perasaan Roxas saat ini. Roxas pasti amat membencinya. Aerith memberanikan diri maju untuk mencium kening Roxas.

"MINGGIR!" bentak Roxas kasar sambil mendorong tangan ibunya.

Aerith benar-benar tersentak melihat reaksi putranya. Air mata jatuh lagi ke wajah cantiknya. Ia tak tau apa yang bisa ia lakkan untuk mengobati sakit hati Roxas. Roxas barbalik lagi memunggungi ibunya, seakan ia benar-benar tak sudi melihat Aerith terlalu lama. Aerith mundur dan berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar Roxas.

"Maafin kasan Roxas…." Kata Aerith lirih di amabng pintu. Ditutupnya pintu kamar Roxas perlahan, meninggalkan Roxas dalam kamar yang gelap itu. Kini tinggal lah roxa sendirian dalam kegelapan, terisak kecil sendirian.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aerith turun ke ruang makan, berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa dan menghapus air matanya.

"Roxas mana?" Tanya Sora. Cloud melihat mata Aerith yang memerah, ia tau jelas istrinya habis menangis.

"Roxas udah tidur katanya dia ga lapar Sora…" jawab Aerith berbohang. Sora hanya mengangkat bahu menerima jawaban dari ibunya. Aerith duduk di sisi Cloud.

"Beri Roxas waktu sayang…" bisik Cloud menepuk pundak istrinya. Aertih mengangguk, mengawasi Sora yang makan dengan lahapnya.

Salju mulai turun menutupi permukaan tanah kota destiny. Sora dan Roxas sama-sama berdiri di ambang jendela kamar mereka masing-masing. Berbagai perasaan seperti kembang api, meledak-ledak dalam diri mereka. Rasa marah dan kecewa Roxas, juga rasa senang bercampur kebingungan dalam diri Sora. Akhirnya kedua lelah untuk berdiri, dan menghenyakan diri ke kasur dan terlelap. Tidur mereka membawa keduanya ke alam mimpi, memimpikan hal yang sama yang mereka imipikan selama 10 tahun.

"Cih!aku adalah aku!bukuan kamu Sora!" desis Roxas terjaga dari tidurnya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Murid-murid SMU Destiny berkerumun di depan kelas. Mereka melihat Sora dan Roxas berjalan berdampingan.

"Sora ada 2" bisik seorang anak perempuan apada temannya.

"Wah!liad gantengnya…" bisik anak yang lain.

"Sora…." Riku memanggil Sora. Sora dan Roxas berhenti

"Hai Riku…" sapa Sora riang

"Ini…" Riku menatap Roxas tak percaya.

"Ah..ini adik kembarku…Roxas perkenalkan…" Sora menunjuk Roxas. Tak ada tanda-tanda Roxas tertarik pada perkataan Sora.

"Haloo aku Riku…" Riku menjulurkan tangan. Roxas hanya diam mentap uluran tangan Riku dengan tatapan jijik, lalu ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Riku yang melongo.

"HEI!" Riku tak senang dengan perlakuan Roxas padanya. Roxas berhenti dan memalingkan wajahnya sedikit pada Riku. Memberikan tatapan menantang pada Riku. Sora bisa merasakan keadaan yang tidak baik diantara keduanya.

"Ah Riku maf yah…"kata Sora menarik tangan Riku. Riku mendengus meremehkan, karena memanang Sora sahabatnya, ia tak mau memperpanjang masalah dengan Roxas.

"Sora koq kamu bisa sih punya adek kaya gitu?" dengus Riku. Sora hanya tersenyum membalas gerutuan Riku.

Roxas tak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia berjalan santai kea rah kelasnya sampai ada suara-suara yang menggangu langkahnya lagi.

"HEH!kamu yang kemaren melempar bola kan?" teriak Seifer, mencegat jalan Roxas.

Roxas tertawa sinis, "oh si bodoh…" ejeknya

Tak terima Seifer melayangkan tinjunya kea rah wajah Roxas, namun sebelum tangan Seifer berhasil menyentuh wajah Roxas. Roxas telah menahan tangan Seifer dengan satu tangan. Dengan satu gerakan Seifer mengerang kesakitan karena tangannya kini dikunci dan diplintir oleh Roxas, semua yag ada di sana menahan nafas melihat Roxas termasuk Sora.

"Kalo belum bisa berantem jangan sok!" Roxas mengencangkan cengkramannya, membuat Seifer makin memekik kesakitan. Akhirnya Roxas mendorong Seifer menjauh darinya. Orang-orang yang berdiri disana berdecak kagum karena akhirnya Seifer bisa mendapat lawan yang seimbang hari ini.

"Huh!mustinya kamu liad betapa somongnya dia!"keluhRiku pada Kairi. Sora hanya tersenyum melihat Riku yang seharian marah-mrah karena perilaku Roxas.

"Iya…koq bisa yah Sora yang begitu ceria lembut, manis…punya saudara kembar kaya begitu…" timpal Kairi menyetujui Riku. Riku mengangguk-angguk bersemangat.

Sora tekikik melihat reaksi kedua sahabtnya, ia maju mendekati sahabatnya, berniat memberi penjelasan.

"Roxas itu beda sama aku….dia itu kaya matahari…gunung es…susah untuk di prediksi dan didekati…tapi di butuhin semua orang…" jelas Sora. Riku dan Kairi hanya saling tatap dan mengakat bahu, tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Roxas dan Sora pulang dengan mobil. Keduanya duduk berdampingan tapi teap saja tak saling bicara. Sora menatap kea rah Roxas berusaha memancing pembicaraan, tapi Roxas hanya menatap kea rah luar jendela.

"Roxas kamu mau pergi kemana gitu?" Tanya Sora sekali lagi mencoba memecah keheningan mobil itu. Sora benci sekali pada keheningan. Roxas menatap Sora sekilas, menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melihat kea rah kaca

"Gimana kalau ke rumah baa-san?" usul Sora.

Raoxas hanya mengangkat bahu, dan Sora menganggap itu sebagai jawaban setuju.

"Pak kita ke rumah baa-san yah.. " pinta Roxas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Baa-san.." Sora memanggil Edea yang tengah menikmati the sorenya. Edea menoleh menatap kea rah Sora dan Roxas yang memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Sora..Roxas…" Edea memeluk dan menicum pipi kedua cucunya.

Sora dan Roxas duduk berdampingan dihadapan edaa. Sora bersemangan menjawab setiap pertanyaan Edea. Edea tertawa-tawa mendengar cerita-cerita lucu Sora, tapi Roxas hanya diam dan melihat ke arah halaman.

"Baa-san…" kata Roxas memotong cerita Sora.

"Ya Roxas?"

"Bunga matahari aku mana?" Tanya Roxas

"Oh bunga itu baa-san pindahin ke halam belakang…ga papa kan?" jawab Edea. Roxas masih menatap kea rah halaman.

"Baa-san aku permisi ke toilet yah…" ijin Sora.

Kini tinggal ada Roxas dan Edea di ruang tamu itu.

"Roxas kamu betah disana?" Tanya Edea.

Roxas diam tak menjawab Edea, ia hanya menatap Edea.

"Baa-san tau kamu masih marah…tapi Roxas mereka itu keluarga kandung kamu….dan kamu harus tau kalau mereka sayang sama kamu…" kata Edea, Edea memeluk dan mencium kening Roxas lembut.

"Mengerti Roxas?" tambahnya, Roxas mengangguk kecil.

Dibalik dinding yang memisahkan ruang tamu, Sora menguping semua pembicaraan Roxas dan Edea. "iya juga kalau aku tunjukin aku bener-bener sayang sama Roxas..suatu saat dia pasti akan sayang juga sama aku…" Sora membatin dan tersenyum senang.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Bye baa-san...lain kali aku main lagi.." Sora melambai riang dari dalam mobil.

Keduanya pulang ke rumah megah mereka, disambut oleh Aerith dan cloud yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Senang?" Tanya Aerith lembut pada kedua putranya.

Sora mengangguk sedangkan seperti hari kemarin Roxas hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Ayo kita makan malam, tapi tunggu…kalian ganti baju dulu yah…" kata cloud menepuk pundak putranya. Roxas dan Sora menurut dan berbalik kembali ke kamar mereka masing – masing.

TBC….

A.N : OMG!akhirnya aku ngepost juga..its already 5 month….

Aku bner2 minta maaf buat semua reader yg nunggu apdetan tapi ga kunjung datang*digampar sumpah* tapi ini adalh lanjutannya…keep reading readers….saya akan terus menulis cerita ini dijamin ga akan ditelantarin!

Thank you buart yang uda review selama ini dan yang uda ngefave..

**Ventus Hikari**

**Key**

**Tie-manganiac-bgt **

**Esa 'Yaoi Incest Pedofil' **

**Ochas**

**Marsella Azuela**

**Naminesweet**

**Anastasya Debbie**

**Sapphire D. Hapsire **

**Ruise**

**Del-A**

**Shion Shihakami-uchiFan 4ever**

Special thank you for my best friend Sleepy Felynes

Mind to another reviews?

and last I'm really sorry if there's lack in story and typo...

hihihihihihihihiih...

happy reading and enjoy!


	7. Nobody and Somebody

**TITLE : I Live In You**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: as always this char belong to square enix and Disney**

**Chapter 6: Nobody and Somebody**

Sora turun ke meja makan, kursi Roxas masih kosong.

Sora mengambil piring untuk Roxas, menyiapkan makanan untuknya. "Roxas duduk sini yah…," pinta Sora saat Roxas turun dari kamar gelapnya.

Roxas berjalan ogah-ogahan ke arah kursi yang ditunjuk Sora. "Roxas…kamu suka makanannya?" Tanya Sora. Cloud dan Aerith menatap Sora, keduanya tersenyum kecil.

"Suka...," jawab Roxas pendek. Sora pun tersenyum hangat padanya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Roxas bergabung di klub kendo di sekolah barunya. Belum apa-apa kapten di sana telah dipukul mundur oleh Roxas.

"_Roxas, pukul pantat semua orang di sana."_

Roxas mengingat pesan Axel sesaat sebelum kepindahannya. Hatinya tiba-tiba kecut. Kalau saja Axel ada di sini, hanya dia lawan yang terbaik…. Roxas memikul pedang kendonya ke dalam kelas. Pintunya terbuka, ia mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam. Suara orang yang menyebalkan.

"Heh, anak pucat! Bilang sama sodaramu itu jangan SOK!" Seifer berteriak pada Sora. Sora yang lemah tak bisa melawan Seifer dan teman gank-nya. Ada dua anak mengapit lengan Sora.

"Kenapa diem? Takut? NIH RASAIN!" Seifer mengayunkan tangannya ingin memukul Sora. Sora memejamkan matanya, tak bisa menghindar dari pukulan Seifer.

**BRAKKK!**

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar. Roxas berdiri di ambang pintu, mengayun-ayunkan pedang bambunya sambil menatap tajam pada Seifer. Seifer dan temannya mundur selangkah, ketakutan.

"Cari lawan yang seimbang bodoh!" Desis Roxas berbahaya, ia mengayunkan pedang kayunya, seinci lagi hampir mengenai Seifer. Spontan Seifer mundur beberapa langkah lagi.

"Mau cari mati?" Ancam Roxas.

"Eng—enggak…," ucap Seifer tergagap dan lari ketakutan.

Roxas mendengus pelan melihat Seifer dan teman-temannya, "cih!" dengusnya kesal.

"Roxas makasih yah udah nolongin aku…," kata Sora bangkit. Jujur hatinya benar-benar senang saat ini, mungkin dia harus berterima kasih pada Seifer yang menjahilinya hari ini.

"Siapa bilang aku nolong kamu? Aku cuma malas aja liat kelakuan si tolol itu…," kata Roxas tenang dan belalu ke tempat duduknya meninggalkan Sora yang masih tersenyum kecil. Kata-kata Roxas tadi tak memudarkan senyuman di wajah Sora.

'_Biar kamu bilang nggak, aku tau kamu tadi menolongku Roxas…. Kita ini kembar, jangan lupa itu.'_ Kata Sora dalam hatinya, ia tetap tersenyum lembut pada Roxas yang kini memaksakan diri menatap keluar jendela karena salah tingkah.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Terima kasih, Maya." Sora mengambil piring penuh biskuit bintang kesukaannnya. Sora memasukan biskuit demi biskuit ke dalam mulutnya, hingga tersisa hanya dua buah di piring yang ia pegang.

"Roxas…," panggil Sora, saat ia melihat Roxas yang baru pulang latihan kendo melintas di ruang tamu. Langkah Roxas berhenti dan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Baru pulang ya? Kamu pasti laper…nih mau enggak? Enak loh…." Kata Sora menyodorkan piring biskuitnya. Roxas menatap ke arah Sora. Dan menatap piring di hadapannya.

"Enggak perlu…." kata Roxas pendek dan melewati Sora begitu saja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maya pengasuh Sora menatap sedih ke arah majikannya yang kini berdiri membeku di ruang tengah, memakan biskuit kesukannya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Kamu kenapa Maya?" Tanya Koji, si koki rumah saat Maya masuk ke dapur.

"Aku sebel sama tuan Roxas!" Gerutu Maya.

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi tuan Sora sudah baik hati banget mau bagi kue bintangnya sama dia, kamu tau 'kan tuan Sora suka banget sama kue bintangnya…. Bahkan tuan sama nyonya aja tak pernah di kasih, tapi ini…."

"Tapi, apa?" Tanya Koji semakin tertarik.

"Tapi, ini tuan Roxas malah enggak mau! Dia cuma ngelewatin tuan Sora gitu aja! Kasian tuan Sora!" Kata Maya mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Keterlaluan! Anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Kasihan tuan Sora." Kata Koji memukul meja dapur.

"Sejak ada tuan Roxas rumah ini jadi berubah ya...jadi enggak ceria lagi…." Kata Toki menambahkan obrolan teman-temannya.

"Iya…aku sering liat nyonya nangis…padahal dulu enggak pernah…." Ucap Maya sedih.

"Huh…emang lebih baik enggak ada tuan Roxas di sini…cukup tuan Sora saja sudah cukup…." Timpal Koji, yang lain mengangguk menyetujui kalimat koki muda itu.

Roxas berdiri diam dibalik pintu dapur. Hatinya makin panas, ia meremas gelas yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

**PRANG!**

Gelas itu pecah dan melukai tangan Roxas. Ketiga pelayan itu menoleh ke arah pintu dapur, mereka kaget karena tak menyangka Roxas ada di sana mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka.

Sora pun berlari kearah sumber suara kegaduhan. "Roxas kamu enggak apa?" Tanya Sora khawatir melihat tangan Roxas yang berlumuran darah. Sora menyentuh tangan Roxas dengan hati-hati. Roxas memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sora, matanya berkilat marah.

'_Wajah itu! Kenapa dia begitu dicintai semua orang! Andai dia enggak pernah ada!_' Pikiran jahat mengusai otak Roxas.

"MINGGIR!" Roxas mendorong Sora sekuat tenaga hingga Sora jatuh terjerembab.

"Tuan Sora!" Para pelayan langsung berhambur membantu Sora berdiri. Sedangkan Roxas berlari keluar dari rumah itu.

"Roxas tunggu!" teriak Sora. Sora berlari berusaha mengejar Roxas tapi sia-sia, Roxas telah menghilang. Sora berfikir keras kemana Roxas pergi. Sora berjalan sepanjang jalan mencari adik kembarnya, tanpa memperdulikan betapa dinginnya cuaca malam itu.

Roxas terus berlari hingga ke arah stasiun, dengan sisa uang yang ia miliki ia pun membeli tiket ke Shinra Street tempat Edea neneknya tinggal.

**. . .**

"Baa-san…" Roxas memanggil neneknya. Edea berlari ke arah pintu mendapati Roxas yang berdiri lemas di sana.

"Roxas…kenapa malam-malam bergini datang? Mana orang tuamu?" Tanya Edea cemas.

"Baa-san, aku enggak tahan lagi. Aku enggak mau tinggal disana…." Ujar Roxas lemah.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Edea tak mengerti.

"Mereka semua benci aku…. Aku juga benci mereka, Baa-san aku mohon…. Izinkan aku tinggal di sini…." Kata Roxas sambil berlutut untuk memohon. Dan ini merupakan pertama kalinya Roxas memohon pada seseorang.

"Dengar Roxas, mereka itu orang tuamu…kamu harus tinggal dengan mereka…." Kata Edea berusaha membujuk Roxas, tapi Roxas tetap bersikeras. Edea serasa hilang akal bagaimana cara membujuk cucunya agar mau kembali. Ia menguatkan hatinya dan mendorong Roxas menjauh dari pintu.

"Tidak boleh! Kamu harus kembali. Ini bukan rumah mu lagi!" Bentak Edea, meski hatinya sakit bukan main. Ia memaksakan diri untuk menarik daun pintu dan menutupnya.

"Baa-san, buka! Buka! BAA-SAN AKU MOHON BUKA! JANGAN BUANG AKU SEPERTI INI! AKU MOHON BAA-SAN!" Teria Roxas menggedor pintu rumah neneknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"PERGI!" Teriak Edea lagi. Air mata Edea tumpah, hatinya bagai dihujani pisau tajam karena menyakiti cucu kesayangannya seperti ini. Ia tak tega mendengar terikan Roxas yang memintanya untuk membuka pintu. Edea jatuh bersimpuh di lantai.

"Maafkan Baa-san, Roxas…." Isaknya pilu, ini memang berat, tapi ini yang terbaik untuk Roxas.

"Baa-san…." Isak Roxas lemah, sambil menggedor pintu dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, ia menangis. Tak menyangka kalau ia akan ditolak oleh satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya akan menerimanya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Merasa terluka dan putus asa, Roxas berjalan sempoyongan ke arah stasiun. Ia tak tau harus kemana lagi, ia tak tau dimana rumah Axel dan ia tak membawa handphonenya.

"Hei, hati-hati!" Roxas menabrak seseorang, tapi ia tak peduli.

"Pemuda aneh!" kata orang itu marah.

**. . .**

Roxas tak punya pilihan lain selain pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Sora melihat Roxas dari kejauhan. "Roxas!" Teriak Sora seraya berlari ke arah Roxas.

"Kamu enggak apa?" Tanya Sora memperhatikan wajah Roxas yang pucat, Roxas diam tak menjawab Sora.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Sora sambil menarik tangan Roxas. Roxas bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan Sora saat ini. Ia tau Sora pasti menunggunya di luar sejak tadi ia pergi dari rumah.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sora!" Aerith menyambut Sora dan menarik Sora ke arahnya.

"Kasan…."

"Sora kenapa kamu pergi tanpa pamit! Lihat sekarang kamu kedinginan begini! Kalau sakit gimana?" Ucap Aerith khawatir.

Roxas menatap ibu dan kakak kembarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Luka di hatinya terasa terbuka dan berdarah sekali lagi. Luka yang entah kapan bisa sembuh ini seperti tersiram asam berkali-kali, lagi dan lagi.

"Roxas kamu enggak apa?" Cloud melingkarkan lengannya di pundak putra bungsunya, mencoba memberi perhatian pada Roxas. Tapi, apa reaksi Roxas, ia menggeliat menolak pelukan ayahnya. Roxas tak menjawab pertanyaan Cloud, ia hanya berjalan lurus ke arah kamarnya dan berniat mengurung diri lagi di sana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**2 Bulan Kemudian**

Rasa bersalah dan bingung terus menjalar dipikiran Sora, belum lagi keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak kunjung membaik sama sekali. Ia lebih sering mimisan dari hari-hari sebelumnya, tapi Sora tetap diam saja. Ia tak mau membuat kedua orangtuanya khawatir dan semakin sedih, sudah cukup masalah Roxas yang membebani pikiran mereka.

"Uhuk…uhk…," Sora terbatuk lagi. Ia duduk mengambil tissu di samping ranjangnya untuk menyeka cairan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Flu lagi," gumamnya. Ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari cairan yang ia keluarkan. Sora melirik tisu yang ia pegang. Tisu putih itu kini berubah menjadi mereh karena rembesan darahnya. Sora terentak kaget menatap apa yang ada di tangannya. Ia menarik nafas mencoba menenangkan diri.

Sora buru-buru turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa-sisa darah yang hampir mengering, dibuangnya tisu bekas itu ke toilet dan membersihkannya agar lenyap dari pandangan.

"Enggak ada yang boleh tau soal ini," gumam Sora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sora tumben telat bangun," sapa Aerith saat Sora tiba di meja makan.

"Silahkan, tuan Sora." Maya meletakan piring sereal kesuakaan Sora di hadapannya. Sora tersenyum berterima kasih pada pengasuhnya.

"Aku enggak apa kok, kaasan. Cuma telat bangun aja." Jawab Sora pada Aerith.

"Aku mau berangkat…." kata Roxas sambil bangkit dari kursinya, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk tahu kenapa kakaknya bangun kesiangan pagi ini atau ingin berangkat bersama Sora.

"Roxas, tunggu kakakmu sebentar ya nak," cegah Aerith. Roxas mendengus kesal, dan tak punya pilihan lain selain beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk menunggu Sora.

"Afu sukha sarafannpa…," Sora berkata tak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Roxas dan Sora akhirnya berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. 2 bulan sudah berlalu dari kedatangan Roxas yang pertama. Selama 2 bulan ini Cloud, Aerith dan Sora telah berusaha keras untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Roxas. Tapi, sia-sia. Roxas telah membentengi dirinya sendiri dengan duri yang menusuk keluarganya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Roxas…Roxas…Roxas…Roxas…." Sekelompok murid perempuan membawa pom-pom meneriakkan nama Roxas di pinggir lapangan basket. Mereka berteriak heboh setiap kali Roxas menembak bola dengan tepat.

"Wah pengemarnya si Roxas banyak juga yah…," Seru Riku agak iri.

"Dia emang keren kok! Lihat!" Sora menunjuk Roxas yang tengah men-dribble bola ke arah ring, dengan satu lemparan, bola bundar berwarna oranye itu masuk dengan mulus melewati jaring-jaring ring.

"GYAAAAA~~~ ROXAS!" Para murid perempuan berteriak histeris saat Roxas menyeka keringat di rambut pirangnya.

"Yeikksss!" Riku mendengus.

"Apa dia belum berubah, Sora?" Tanya Kairi.

"Berubah apa?"

"Perlakukan roxas di rumah."

Sora menggeleng sebagai jawaban untuk Kairi. "Sora, kamu sabar banget ya. Kalau aku sudah kutendang dia jauh-jauh." Kata Riku. Sora hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapi ocehannya.

Panas matahari menyilaukan mata Sora, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di wajah pucatnya, perlahan kepala Sora terasa berat. "Panas…," gumam Sora bertumpu pada Riku.

"Sora kamu kenapa?" Tanya Riku khawati, berniat menarik Sora ke tempat yang lebih teduh, tapi Sora tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Roxas masih tanding…," kata Sora lemah, pandangannya mulai kabur, kaki Sora tak bisa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Dan ia pun terjatuh, pingsan.

"SORA!" Teriak Riku panik.

Roxas menoleh ke arah suara yang meneriakan nama kakaknya. Ia terbelalak saat melihat Sora tekulai di pinggir lapangan, tanpa pikir panjang Roxas berlari menghampiri Sora.

"Minggir!" Roxas mendorong tubuh Riku menjauh dari Sora.

"Sora bangun! Sora!" Roxas menampar pipi Sora berkali-kali mencoba menyadarkannya. Tapi, Sora tetap tak sadarkan diri. Putus asa, ia menggendong tubuh Sora menuju tempat parkir. Dengan kasar Roxas menendang pintu mobil, membangunkan sopir mereka yang tertidur pulas.

"RUMAH SAKIT!" Perintahnya kasar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aerith dan Cloud tengah berbicara dengan dokter, dari kejauhan Roxas memandang kedua orang tuanya. Wajah Cloud terlihat tegang, entah apa yang dibicarakan dokter hingga membuat ibunya Aerith menangis dan hampir ambruk jika tidak ditahan oleh Cloud. Roxas bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa keadaan Sora separah itu. Sepeninggalan dokter, Roxas memberanikan diri berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"Emm…Sora…dia…." Roxas bertanya takut-takut pada kedua orang tuanya. Tiba-tiba Aerith berbalik menatap Roxas dengan raut wajah marah.

"Semua gara-gara kamu!" Desis Aerith

"Tapi aku.…" Roxas mencoba membela diri.

"KALAU BUKAN KARENA KAMU SORA TAK AKAN SEPERTI INI!" Teriak Aerith membabi buta.

"Aerith tenang dulu," Cloud mencoba menghentikan kecaman Aerith, tapi sia-sia. Aerith telah mencapai Roxas dan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong putra bungsunya. Roxas menatap ibunya tak percaya, Aerith seakan benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"KAMU…KAMU…KAMU…TELAH MENGGAMBIL HIDUP SORA! KALAU KAMU ENGGAK ADA, SORA ENGGAK AKAN BEGINI!" Kecam Aertih lagi. Roxas mencoba menjawab untuk melawan, tapi suara tinggi Aerith menghentikannya.

"PUAS KAMU SEKARANG! Hidup yang kamu punya sekarang itu milik Sora! MILIK SORA! Karena itu kamu dinamakan ROXAS! Karena nama itu diambil dari nama SORA!" teriak Aeirth tepat di wajah Roxas. Roxas terhuyung ke belakang menjauh dari ibunya.

Bagai ada palu besar yang memukul kepala Roxas membuatnya hilang keseimbangan. Aerith yang terengah-engah menatapnya bagai seorang pembunuh.

"Aku…." Roxas menghadapi ibunya. "Aku—aku memang pembunuh. Sekarang aku pembunuh, iya PEMBUNUH! PUAS?" Teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Roxas langsung berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"ROXAS TUNGGU!" Teriak Cloud mencegah, tapi anaknya telah menghilang dan Aerith membutuhkannya karena ia hampir ambruk lagi. Aerith jatuh dipelukan suaminya, masih tersisa bayangan wajah Roxas yang berteriak marah padanya. Hatinya hancur sekali lagi. Anak kesayangannya kini terbaring sakit dengan kanker ganas yang tengah menggerogoti tubuhnya, dan saat ini sekali lagi dia membuang Roxas putranya yang lain. Aerith memaki dirinya sendiri. Sungguh ia tak pantas jadi seorang ibu, ibu macam apa yang tega membuang anaknya hingga dua kali.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Roxas berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Tak peduli pada omelan orang-orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Hei!" Untuk kesekian kalinya ia ditegur karena kesembronoannya, tapi kali ini ada suara yang ia kenal dengan jelas.

"Axel…,"

"Roxas? Kamu kenapa?" Ujar Axel khawatir saat melihat wajah Roxas yang memerah karena menangis.

"Roxas jawab aku!" Teriak Axel panik.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU LAGI!" hardik Roxas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Perlahan Sora membuka matanya, entah sudah berapa lama ia pingsan seperti ini. Akhirnya bayangan kabur dimatanya mulai menjelas. Sora bisa melihat Cloud dan Aerith yang tengah menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Tousan…kasan…," ucap Sora lemah, "aku ada dimana?" Tanyanya lagi, saat ia sadar dia bukan ada di rumahnya.

"Kamu ada di rumah sakit, sayang," jawab Aerith, serak.

Aerith membantu Sora yang kini memaksa untuk duduk. "Aku kenapa?" Tanya Sora lagi.

"Kamu enggak apa-apa Sora," jawab Cloud segera, tapi suaranya tersendat karena dia tau jelas ini kebohongan besar

"Tousan, jangan bohong. Ini tubuhku…aku tau jelas pasti ada apa-apa…." Kata Sora membantah Cloud, dipegangnya tangan Cloud erat-erat, meminta ayah nya untuk jujur. "Tolong jujur tousan," pinta Sora dengan sangat.

Aerith tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya, ia segera memeluk tubuh Sora dengan erat. "Sora…." Rintihnya.

"Kaasan?" Sora membelai punggung Aerith meski ia sendiri tak mengerti sedikit pun. Ia juga tak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Melalui reaksi orang tuanya, ini berarti bukanlah suatu hal yang baik. "Tousan…," Sora mentap Cloud sekali lagi.

Cloud menghela nafas berat, berusaha menguatkan dirinya, untuk memberi tahu Sora tentang kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Sora…kau anak tousan yang paling kuat…tousan yakin kamu pasti bisa melewati semua ini…." Cloud maju mendekati istri dan putranya, diusapnya sayang rambut cokelat Sora, ditatapnya mata biru jernih Sora.

"Tousan…."

"Sora—sebenarnya…ada kanker yang kini menggerogoti badanmu…." Kata Cloud pelan dengan nada putus asa. Sora terhenyak, hatinya mencelos, jadi ini yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi ini yang menyebabkan tubuhnya makin hari semakin lemah. Kanker? Jadi selama ini dalam tubuhnya ada kanker ganas….

"Jadi…aku…,"

"Kami pasti cari cara untuk menyelamatkan kamu Sora! Pasti! Kamu pasti bertahan!" Jerit Aerith, ia tak rela mendengar Sora berkata apapun tentang kematian, meski kenyataannya memang itulah yang harus dihadapi Sora.

"Iya...masih ada harapan Sora…pasti…." Ucap Cloud mencoba ikut meyakinkan putranya.

"Iya pasti! Kita tak akan menyerah…," Ujar Sora. Ketiganya seakan sepakat saling membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sora mencoba tersenyum manis seperti biasa, mencoba menghapus beban orang tuanya dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Mana Roxas? Dia yang bawa aku kemari 'kan?" Tanya Sora penasaran.

"Roxas, dia…," kata Cloud ragu-ragu menatap Aerith dan Sora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU!" hardik Roxas pada Axel.

"Tapi,"

"Aku enggak punya nama! Aku enggak punya apapun! Semua ini milik Sora…milik Sora! Orang tuaku atau bahkan hidupku dan NAMA ITU pun milik SORA!" Jerit Roxas frustasi. Sekali lagi air matanya tumpah keluar, membasahi pipi pucatnya. Roxas terhuyung kehilangan keseimbangan, saat ia hampir terjatuh tangan Axel menahan tubuh mungilnya. Axel menarik Roxas ke pelukannya, memeluk sahabat mungilnya itu dengan erat.

"Jangan bilang kamu enggak punya apa-apa! Kamu masih punya aku Roxas atau apalah…kamu masih punya aku! Aku akan selalu ada buat kamu, sobat!" kata Axel menenangkan.

Lengan Axel mengeratkan pelukannya. Roxas terisak dalam pelukan Axel, menumpahkan semua emosi yang meledak keluar dari hatinya. Hari ini begitu berat bagi Roxas. Di saat ia mencoba untuk memberi hatinya sedikit pada saudaranya, tapi saat yang sama ia dijatuhkan kembali, dibuang kembali, mungkin memang seharusnya dia tak pernah ada, pikir Roxas putus asa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sora terengah-engah, ia melihat Axel dan Roxas dari kejauhan. Setelah Cloud menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Roxas, tentang bagaimana Aerith membentaknya hingga ia lari keluar, Sora memaksa mencari Roxas. Sora berdiri membeku, mendengar semua yang dikatakan Roxas pada Axel, tak ada satupun kata-kata Roxas yang terlewat.

"Sora," Axel akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Sora. Hatinya bertanya sejak kapan Sora ada di sana. Roxas mengangkat kepalanya dari dekapan Axel, menatap Sora yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Roxas…," panggil Sora sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Sora masih terlihat lemah dan pucat dalam balutan baju rumah sakitnya.

Roxas balas menatap Sora.

"Ayo kita pulang…." Ajaknya.

"Uh, Sora, mungkin lebih baik malam ini-" Axel mencoba menarik Roxas, ia tak mau ada baku hantam terjadi di antara sahabatnya dan Sora.

"Aku ikut dia pulang," jawab Roxas dingin. Suara Roxas yang putus asa telah berganti menjadi suara dinginnya.

"Tapi,"

"Bayangan harus selalu bersama tuannya Axel…kamu harus tau itu," ujar Roxas dingin, ia menatap Sora dengan penuh benci. Kata-kata Roxas menorehkan luka dalam di hati Sora.

Sora menghela nafas kecil, ia tau jelas kebencian Roxas padanya pasti bertambah satu tingkat lagi. Tapi, ia tetap tersenyum hangat pada adik kembarnya, tetap mengulurkan tangan pada adik kembarnya itu.

Demi Roxas, demi orang tuanya dan demi dirinya sendiri. "Iya…kamu berhutang hidup padaku Roxas…kamu tau itu 'kan?" kata Sora lembut. "Dan ini waktunya kamu membayar semuanya…." Lanjut Sora.

Roxas terdiam, "caranya?" Kali ini bukan hanya Roxas yang bertanya melainkan Axel juga.

"Seperti yang Roxas bilang, kau harus selalu ada di sampingku…selalu…ada di sampingku..." Kata Sora, ia tahu ini terdengar kejam. Kejam bagi Roxas. Roxas mengangguk, menyerahkan tangannya untuk digandeng Sora dan berjalan mengikuti Sora, meninggalkan Axel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Roxas, ada yang aku mau minta dari kamu…." Kata Sora berbalik menatap Roxas yang berjalan tertunduk di belakangnya.

"Apa? Katakan saja langsung, toh aku berhutang selama 16 tahun sama kamu," jawab Roxas ketus. Sora menyabarkan hatinya, menerima perkataan ketus Roxas. Ia berjalan mendekati Roxas, mencengkram pelan kedua pundak Roxas. Roxas menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Sora yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Roxas, kalau suatu hari nanti aku enggak ada, gantikan aku menjaga Kaasan dan Tousan ya?" Pinta Sora.

"Memang kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Roxas bingung, sejenak lupa akan kemarahannya.

"Enggak perlu tanya, yang penting kamu harus janji…."

Roxas mengangguk walau hatinya terpaksa. Sora menyunggingkan senyum puas. Ia menarik Roxas dan memeluknya erat, meski Roxas hanya berdiri diam tanpa membalas pelukannya.

"Aku sayang kamu Roxas…. Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu, walau itu harus dibayar dengan diriku sendiri …."

**TBC**

A.N : untuk menebus keabsenanku selama 5 bulan kemaren aku apdet kilat kali ini….

Wah kayaknya makin seru nieh storynya *pd banget* aku harap para rader suka sama chap ini coz ini adalah chapter fave aku…hehehehehehehehehehehehe

Buat yang mengharapkan ada YAOI disini seperti Esa sis ku yang badai yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk diriku…maap yah di sini lom ada adegan yaoi coz genrenya masih family tapi tenang…cerita ini ada sequelna dan bercontent YAOI….yihaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *asik sendiri*….

Ya sudah lah aku tak mau ngoceh lagi…

Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review…buat silent reader review juga yak…aku terima review anonymous koq…..biar aku senang n makin semangat ngetik gicuuuuuuu…hehehehehehehehehehehehhe

Ok last I love you all thank you so much forr your appreciation…

Thanks for:

**Ventus Hikari**

**Key**

**Tie-manganiac-bgt **

**Shion Shihakami-uchiFan 4ever**

**Owly bros**

**Vayne it's me**

**Roxasno13**

**Vi ChaN91312**

**IshidaRin**

**Special Thanks to ****Esa 'Yaoi Incest Pedofil' yang mau membantuku untuk mengecek kesalahan spelling….lain kali lagi yah *PLETAKK!***

**And for my lovely Friend Sleepy Felynes, gak ada kamu ga ada cerita ini dan cerita-cerita seterusnya sis…**

**mind to spare your time to give me a review?**

***puppy eye*  
**


	8. Sora Sacrifice

**TITLE : I Live In You**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: as always this char belong to square enix and Disney**

**Chapter 7: Sora Sacrifice**

Sora menghampiri Roxas di kamarnya. Roxas tengah duduk di ranjangnya, menatap jendela seperti yang biasa ia lakuka. Sora duduk di samping Roxas menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Roxas menyambar lembaran kertas yang digenggam Sora.

"Daftar apa yang disuka dang a disuka ka-san dan tou-san" jelas Sora.

"Cih.." dengus Roxas.

"Kalo ga mau baca, sini biar aku yang baca…" Sora merebut kertas itu dari roxas dan mulai membaca, "Pertama, tou-san suka musik klasi, kalo dia lagi denger musik klasik jangan pernah diganggu, setiap pagi dia selalu minum kopi, ga pakai gula…" Sora menceritakan sedetil-detilnya tentang Cloud dan Aerith, sedangkan Roxas hanya mendengarkan celoteh Sora sambil setengah tertidur.

**. . .**

Satu keluarga Strife kini duduk mengitari meja makan, suasana hening menyelimuti meja itu. Aerith yang duduk tepat dihadapan Roxas, hanya membuang muka tang ingin menatap putra bungsunya.

"Ka-san" Sora menuangkan teh ke cangkir Aerith. Sora memberi isyarat pada Roxas untuk mengambilkan makanan kesukaan Aerith

"Oka-sama" Roxas dengan terpaksa menawarkan sepotong salmon pada Aerith. Aerith mengangkat wajahnya, senyum yang tadinya terulas untuk Sora, hilang begitu saja, digantikan tatapan dingin. Detik selanjutnya salmon yang dipegang oleh Roxas terjatuh, karena Aerith menepis tangannya.

"Kasan.." Sora berbisik lemah, mata birunya beralih pada Roxas yang diam membeku.

"Sora, ini sup kesukaan mu nak…." Aerithmengambil semangkuk sup dan menyodorkannya pada Sora, tanpa sedetikpun menatap kea rah Roxas.

Cloud hanya bisa diam melihat perlakuan Aerith pada anak bungsu mereka. " Roxas, coba yang ini…" Cloud mencoba mencairkan perasaan Roxas dengan mengambilkan makanan lain untuk putranya. Roxas menerimanya dengan tatapan dingin, tapi Sora menatapnya lekat-lekat.

**. . .**

"Arigatou, otou-sama.." gumam roxas sambil tersenyum kecil pada ayahnya.

Hari berikutnya Sora meminta Roxas untuk mengantarkan teh untuk Aerith. Aerith suka sekali minum teh mawar. Sore itu Roxas menghabiskan waktunya membuat teh mawar bersama Sora. Aerith yang duduk di teras rumahnya, mendengar dentingan suara piring diletakan segera berpikir pasti Sora yang mengantarkan teh untuknya.

"Selalu tepat waktu Sora…" kata Aerith memutar tubuhnya, tapi yang ia dapati saat ini adalah Roxas yang berdiri dan menatapnya dingin.

"Maaf tapi aku bukan Sora…" sahut Roxas, dingin. Aerith membuang mukanya dari pandangan Roxas.

"Silahkan dimi-"

"Ayumiiiii…" teriak Aerith memanggil salah satu pelayan rumah mereka.

"Ya nyonya?"

"bawakan teh jasmine kemari…" kata Aerith. Roxas yang masi berdiri di belakang Aerith memalingkan wajahnya pada Sora menatp saudara kembarnya dengan penuh kebencian.

**KLONTANG!**

Nampan perak yang Roxas sedari tadi menghantam tembok rumah, menyebabkan bunyi kelontang keras.

**. . .**

"INI SEMUA BODOH!" teriak Roxas di wajah Sora.

"Ya memang bodoh, tapi inget kamu udah janji sama aku!" balas Sora, nafasnya tercekat dan satu-satu.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Roxas saat melihat Sora terengah-engah mencengkram dadanya.

"Aku nggak papa.." jawab Sora pelan. Dengan wajah pucat Sora keluar dari kamar Roxas.

"Cih.." Roxas membaringklan diri di ranjangnya. Sejenak ia memikirkan keadaan Sora, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuh saudaranya, tapi semakin ia memikirkannya semakin rasa bencinya pada Sora juga menghantuinya.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli!karena ini aku dibilang punya hutang padanya!kalau begini kepa tak bunuh saja aku dari awal!" gerutu Roxas pada dirinya sendiri. Roxas tengelam pada kemarahan dan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri, tentang ayah dan ibunya, tentang Sora, tentang dirinya. Roxas tau jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia ingin Aerith dan Cloud bisa memperlakukannya sama seperti mereka memperlakukan Sora.

"Kalau saja Sora sehat…atau kalau saja aku yang sakit…" gumamnya pada akhirnya. Lamunan-lamunan Roxas akhirnya membawanya untuk jatuh tertidur.

**. . .**

Roxas menuruni anak acak-acakan karena ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger manis di dinding rumah, sudah jam 6, tapi rumah itu kosong. Roxas melihat Maya keluar dari kamar Sora.

"Hei..mana Sora?" Tanya Roxas ketus.

"Tuan Sora pergi ke dokter bersama tuan Cloud dan nyonya Aerith!" jawab Maya tak peduli.

"Tunggu!" Roxas menghentikan langkah Maya, membuat Maya berbalik malas padanya. "Apa itu?" Roxas menghampiri Maya dan menunjuk kotak yang di bawa Maya.

"Obat tuan Sora" jawab Maya tak kalah ketus

"Sebanyak itu?" Roxas tercengang. Ia tak menyangka Sora harus mengkomsumsi obat sebanyak itu

"Iya, dari kecil tuan Sora sakit-sakitan, dan dia harus minum obat sebanyak ini" jawab Maya., menatap Roxas sebal. Roxas menatap Maya yang mengekspresikan-Dan-ini-semua-salah-kamu-pada-Tuan-Sora.

"Sudah?" kata Maya. Roxas menganguk kecil, dan membiarkan pelayan itu melewatinya. Roxas melangkah masuk ke kamar Sora, kamar Sora lebih besar dari kamarnya. Saat ia masuk, tak bisa ia pungkiri ada kehangatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Roxas berjalan mengelilingi kamar Sora, melihat ada puluhan lukisan disana dan hanya satu modelnya, Roxas.

"Kapan dia gambar semua ini?" Roxas bergumam. Ia berjongkok di depan satu lukisan. Tanggal lukisan itu menunjukkan tanggal 3 tahun lalu.

"Bagaimana bisa ia melukis semua ini?" pikir Roxas. Matanya menyapu sekeliling kamar itu, matanya terpaku pada satu lukisan yang belum selesai. Roxas beranjak dan menyentuh lukisan itu, saat ia sadar ada tulisan Sora yang tertulis dibalik kanvasnya.

"_Akhirnya aku menemukannya, bagian diriku yang hilang_"

"Apa aku yang terlalu keras sehingga tak bisa merasakan kebaikannya?" gumam Roxas pada dirinya.

Hati Roxas masih terbelah, perasaan benci itu perlahan-lahan mulai tertutup. perlahan Roxas dapat melihat bagaimana Sora mencintai dia.

"Bahkan dia tak marah padaku… satu kalipun tak pernah" Roxas mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Sora, termenung sendiri dan berpikir. Siapakah dia dan siapakah Sora.

**. . .**

Pagi itu Roxas dan Sora duduk berdampingan di meja makan. Roxas memalingkan wajahnya dengan ragu-ragu, memperhatikan wajah Sora yang serupa dengan dirinya. Nyaris tak ada yg berbeda kecuali kulit Sora yang terlihat lebih pucat, dan rambut mahoninya

"Roxas ada yang aneh ya di mukaku?" Tanya Sora bingung. Ia merasa tak enak diperhatikan terus menurs oleh Roxas.

"Nggak ada.." jawab Roxas pendek dan kembali meneruskan makan paginya.

Sora bersiul-siul riang saat ia beranjak menuju kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti karena ada pemandangan ganjil Roxas yang kini berdiri bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

"Roxas?" tanya Sora bingung.

"Kamu..em…kamu…em..nggak...papa...?" Roxas memalingkan wajahnya malu. Ia memutar pandangannya kemana saja asal tidak ke arah Sora.

"ung...nggak kenapa kenapa sih, cuma check up biasa aja kok" kata Sora, berbohong padahal tadi dokter berkata kalau kankernya membesar dan ia harus menjalani Radioterapi.

"Baguslah" kata Roxas sambil lalu, sadar akan pertanyaannya yang bodoh, roxas berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, tapi suara Sora menghentikan langkahnya. "Roxas…" panggil Sora.

Roxas berbalik menatap Sora, mata biru Sora mentap lembut pada Roxas, Sora tersenyum dalam hati, bersyukur bisa melihat wajah yang serupa dengan dirinya saat ini.

"Trims udah perhatian" katanya sambil memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

"CIH!" Roxas mendengus dan berlari ke kamarnya, tapi senyuman kecil tak bisa ia tahan dari bibirnya

**. . .**

Selama 4 bulan Roxas belajar bagaimana ia akan menggantikan Sora. Ada perasaan bodoh dalam diri Roxas karena mau saja mengikuti apa kata Sora, tapi Roxas tak bisa berbuat banyak, ia telah berjanji pada Sora. Roxas mencoba bagaimana ia memperhatikan Aerith dan Cloud, tapi seperti hari-hari kemarin Aerith selalu menolaknya. Sedang Sora makin hari obat yang harus ia makan makin banyak, namun keadaannya juga tak membaik. Dokter telah menjalankan berbagai upaya untuk membunuh sel kanker darah yang semakin menggerogoti tubuh Sora, tapi tampaknya belum banyak hasilnya. Hari ini seperti hari sebelumnya, Aerith menangis sambil memeluk putra kesayangannya, tanpa ia tau luka semakin banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan, semakin dalam luka hati Sora. Sora mengangkat wajahnya,meregangkan pelukan Aerith, Sora tersenyum, menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi cantik ibunya meski tak pernah ada yang bisa menhapus air mata di hati Sora, tapi Sora tetapersenyum manis

"ka-san, aku pasti bisa bertahan, aku janji" Sora tersenyum menatap Aerith.

**. . .**

Roxas merapikan buku-bukunya dan mengalungkan tas sekolahnya di pundaknya. Ia melirik saudara kembarnya yang sibuk bicara dengan telepon genggamnya. Roxas menunggu Sora sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok, memperhatikan Sora lekat-lekat.

"Kok dia makin kurus yah" gumam Roxas.

"Roxas" suara Sora membuyarkan lamunan Roxas.

"Apa?"

"Maaf, tampaknya kamu harus pulang sendiri, aku harus Check Up.." kata Sora dengan nada minta maaf.

"Huh, tau gitu ga usah aku tunggu" dengus Roxas meninggalkan Sora. Roxas melihat Sora menyebrangi lapangan parkir dan masuk ke mobil.

"Check Up lagi, rasanya baru 2 hari yang lalu dia Check Up" gumam Roxas, bingung. Tak menemukan jawabnya, roxas hanya mengangkat bahu dan berbalik menuju stasiun, tapi tiba-tiba suara yang akrab ditelinganya terdengar jelas. "ROXAS!" Axel menepuk pundak Roxas.

"Axel? Kok bisa disini?" Tanya Roxas, kaget

"Ya ketemu kamu!" jawab Axel, riang. Tanpa pikir panjang,Axel menyeret sahabatnya itu untuk menemaninya makan siang. Mereka tiba di restoran sederhana dekat stasiun kereta.

"Lalu gimana keadaan mu di rumah itu?" Tanya Axel

"Baik, cuma nggak dianggap sama si nyonya rumah" jawab Roxas

"ah…tadi kok ga liat Sora? Kemana dia?" Tanya Axel lagi.

"Dia pergi Check Up" jawab Roxas

"Oh…"

Roxas terdiam dan berpikir sejenak

"Roxas ada apa?"

"Ga Cuma mikir aja, kayaknya belakangan ini Sora lebih sering ke dokter"

"Oh… kenapa kamu ga Tanya?"

"cih, apa peduliku."jawab Roxas ketus, pura-pura tak peduli. Axel tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Roxas. Ia suka sekali melihat tingkah Roxas seperti ini. Axel jelas-jelas tau, sekuat apapun Roxas menunjukkan perasaan benci pada ibunya dengan memanggilnya dengan sebutan "nyonya rumah" tapi sebenarnya hati Roxas sangat sakit dan sayang pada ibu kandungnya, begitu juga pada Sora.

"Hei sobat" Axel nyengir jail

"Apa?"

"Kamu berubah"

"Apanya yang berubah?"

"Kamu udah ga sedingin dulu"

Roxas terdiam dan mendelik sebal, sedetik kemudian tempat tusuk gigi mulus mendarat di kepala merah Axel.

**. . .**

Roxas pulang ke rumah mendapati Aerith dan Cloud duduk di ruang tengah. Aerith tengah menyusun bunga, sedangkan Cloud dengan serius membaca korannya. Roxas menghela nafas menatap wajah Aerith yang semakin hari hari sama seperti Sora semakin kurus.

"_Kalau bertemu ucapkan salam.._" ucapan Sora terlintas di kepala Roxas

"Oka sama, Otou sama" Roxas memberikan salam, pada kedua orang menatapnya sedetik sebelum kembali ke bunganya

"Roxas dari mana?" Tanya Cloud ramah

"engg… tadi Axel datang, jadi kami pergi jalan-jalan" jawab Roxas kaku

"oh lain kali telpon ke rumah, supaya kami tidak khawatir" Cloud tersenyum lembut pada putranya. Roxas mengangguk, sesaat sebelum ia berbalik, sekali lagi Roxas berpaling menatap wajah Aerith

"Ka-san…" katanya dalam hati.

**. . .**

Hari itu rumah keluarga Strife tampak lowong. Aerith dan Cloud pergi mencari dokter ahli untuk menolong Sora. Hanya ada Roxas dan Sora dengan beberapa pelayan di rumah. Sora duduk di luar menyelesaikan lukisannya. Ia berusaha keras menyelesaikan lukisan yang besarnya 40x60 cm itu. Ia tak mau terlambat. Roxas turun dari kamarnya memandang sekeliling dan mendapati Sora sedang duduk melukis. Roxas berjalan menghampiri Sora.

"Hei Roxas" sapa Sora

"Kau mau ajarkan apa lagi" kata Roxas

"Ga perlu lagi, semuanya sudah, sekarang tinggal dari hati" Sora tersenyum, menunjuk dada adik kembarnya. Roxas mendengus pelan, ia menatap Sora lekat-lekat. Kulit pucat Sora tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"UHUK!" Sora terbatuk dan mendekap mulutnya.

"Sora?" Roxas menanyakan keadaan Sora

Sora tak menjawab, ia berlari kekamarnya. Roxas mengejar Sora.

"Sora buka pintunya!" gedor Roxas. Sora mengunci pintunya dan tidak mebjawab panggilan Roxas.

"Sora BUKA!" Roxas berteriak

Para pelayan menghampiri Roxas dengan wajah kesal.

"Jangan ganggu tuan Sora!" Maya menahan Roxas. Roxas malas menjelaskan. "AH! MINGGIR!" Roxas mendorong Maya menjauh dan mendobrak pintu kamar Sora. Roxas menyerbu masuk dan melihat Sora tergeletak pingsan di atas kasur. Di tangannya ada tisu yang penuh noda merah.

"Sora!" Roxas membangunkan Sora

"Tuan Sora!" para pelayan ikut panik melihat keadaan Sora

"Pangigl supir! Aku mau bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Kamu telpon Oka-sama dan Otou-sama" Roxas menjeritkan perintahnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sora yang terkulai ke mobil mereka mengarah cepat ke rumah sakit.

"Ini bukan cat, ini darah , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sora, dia pasti gawat!" Roxas bergumam sendiri

"Sora bangun…" Roxas menyentuh pipi Sora

Para perawat sigap mengantarkan tubuh Sora ke ruang pemeriksaan tampak dokter yang biasa menangani Sora masuk ke ruang UGD. Roxas menatap cemas pintu ruang UGD. Sesekali ia melihat keluar apa orang tuanya sudah dating.

"Tuhan tolong Sora…" Roxas berdoa dalam hati. Ini doa tulusnya yang pertama selama 16 tahun

"Dokter, gimana keadaan Sora?" Roxas membombardir dokter yang baru keluar ruangan. Sora masih tetap di ranjang pasien.

"Hanya memburuk, kankernya bergerak terus menyebabkan kondisi Sora tidak stabil, tapi kita sekarang bisa bernafas lega lagi" kata dokter.

"Kanker?" Roxas bingung

"Ya, kanker darah yang di derita Sora" jawab dokter itu menatap Roxas heran

"Jadi Sora kena kanker darah, makanya dia lebih sering ke dokter, lebih pucat dan lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, tapi kapan?" Roxas menggumam sendiri. Seperti ada orang yang memutarkan film di kepala Roxas. Roxas mengingat kejadian 4 bulan lalu di rumah sakit yang sama saat ibunya meneriaki Roxas.

"Jadi karena ini..." bisik Roxas. Roxas menyenyakan tubuhnya ke tembok, tapi kakinya tak mampu berdiri. Perlahan Roxas melorot ke lantai.

"Sora, jadi karena ini kamu mau aku gantiin kamu" kata Roxas putus asa. Tanpa ia sadari dan tahan, airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Perasaan begitu banyak, bercampur jadi satu di hati pemuda berusia 16 tahun ini. Rasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, rasa bersalah putus asa semua bagai panah yang menghujam diri Roxas.

"Sora…" Rintihnya. Roxas berjalan masuk ke kamar Sora. Sora masih terlelap. Perlahan Roxas menyentuh jemari Sora.

"Gomen ne…." Roxas membenam wajahnya di tangan Sora. "Sora, kamu ga boleh kemana-mana, kamu harus ada disini" bisik roxas lagi.

Aerith dan Cloud berlari sepanjang lorong rumah sakit mereka tak sendiri, ada orang lain yang berlari bersama mereka. Zack, dokter spesialis kanker berlari bersama mereka untuk memeriksa Sora. Aerith masuk ke kamar Sora, melihat Roxas memegang tangan Sora.

"Mau apa kamu disini! kamu senangkan melihat Sora begini!" Aerith menarik Roxas kasar.

"Aerith" Cloud menahan Aerith

"KELUAR!" jerit Aerith putus asa. Zack tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, ia menghampiri Sora dan memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya. Merasa kehadirannya benar-benar tak diinginkan, Roxas berjalan keluar tapi Cloud mengikutinya. Roxas dan Cloud duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Roxas masih terdiam membisu, kata-katanya seakan habis, seiring dengan benteng dingin yang ia bentuk selama ini. Air mata belum berhenti mengalir membasahi pipinya

"Otou sama…" akhirnya Roxas membuka mulutnya, suaranya serak

"Ya?"

"Apa dia akan sembuh?"

"Kami berusaha semampu kami" Cloud menepuk pundak Roxas. Cloud ingin sekali memeluk putranya, membiarkan putra yang ia lupakan selama 16 tahun ini menangis di pelukannya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, ia takut Roxas belum bisa menerimanya sepenuhnya, tapi ia besyukur dan sungguh bersyukur. "Ya Tuhan, akhirnya kau meluluhkan hati Roxas" kata Cloud dalam hati.

"Dia pasti sembuh…" bisik Roxas

"Ya, Roxas pulanglah dulu biar kami yang ada disini" pinta Cloud, Roxas menatap ayahnya sejenak dan menagukan kepala menurut.

Zack membicarakan perihal Sora kepada dokter yang biasa menangani Sora. Zack mengerti gambaran keadaan Sora. Zack menilai cara mereka terlalu lambat.

"Zack?"

"Cloud, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menolong Sora, ada satu cara yang bisa d tempuh" kata Zack

"Apa?" Tanya Aerith dan Cloud bersamaan. Aerith dan Cloud masuk ke kamar Sora dengan wajah lesu diikuti Zack. Sora juga telah sadar.

"Oka san, Otou san" sapa Sora, bibir pucatnya mengulum senyum, Sora tetap berusaha menenangkan orang tuanya. "Dia?" Sora bertanya saat melihat Zack, berdiri di samping ibunya.

"Ini Zack dokter barumu" kata Aerith

"mana Roxas?" Tanya Sora. Aerith dan Cloud saling pandang saat mendengar pertanyaan Sora, tak ada jawaban yang bisa keluar dari mulut mereka. "Dia yang bawa aku kemari kan?" kata Sora lagi.

"Roxas..umm...dia sudah pulang" jawab Cloud

"Syukurlah" kata Sora lega. Selama ini Sora selalu bersikeras merahasiakan keadaannya pada Roxas. Ia tak mau Roxas dapat pukulan,meski kini tanpa Sora tau Roxas sudah mengetahui keadaannya.

"Roxas? Dia" Tanya Zack, yang asing dengan nama Roxas karena tak satu kalipun kedua sahabatnya menyebut nama Roxas di depannya.

"Saudara kembar Sora" jelas Cloud

"Ah! Kenapa kita tak coba tes, dia pasti bisa menolong Sora!" kata Zack bersemangat.

Aerith dan Cloud terperangah. Ada harapan, pikir mereka

"Iya kita bisa minta Roxas" kata Aerith menyeka air matanya.

"TUNGGU!" Sora berteriak.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Sora bingung.

"Sora, untuk menolongmu kita membutuhkan cangkok sumsum tulang belakang, ini satu-satu nya cara, tapi kedua orang tuamu tak memiliki sumsum yang cocok, tapi saudara kembarmu dia pasti bisa" terang Zack tersenyum

"Iya Roxas pasti bisa" Cloud mengambil ponselnya, berniat langsung menghubungi Roxas.

"Otou san tunggu!" Sora berteriak lagi, terkejut oleh teriakan Sora, Cloud menurunkan ponselnya

"Kenapa Sora?" Tanya Aerith

"Kalau kalian minta Roxas untuk mendonorkan sumsumnya, dia akan tau kalau aku sakit, kalau kalian minta dia untuk mendonorkan sumsumnya,dia akan merasa bahwa dia hanya dibutuhkan baru dipanggil, kedua hal ini pasti menyakiti Roxas" kata Sora

"Tapi…"

"Oka san, lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menyakiti Roxas sekali lagi, 16 tahun yang lalu karena aku kalian membuang Roxas, karena aku juga kalian menyakiti Roxas" jelas Sora, sekali lagi terbayang bagaimana ekspresi Roxas selama ini saat menatap keluarganya, "Roxas sudah cukup menderita.." bisiknya pelan

"Sora…"

Zack melihat mata Sora, mau tak mau ia kagum pada pemuda dihadapannya ini. Ia terbaring lemah tak berdaya, tapi masih memikirkan saudaranya.

"Bicarakanlah..apapun keputusannya aku tetap disini" kata Zack meninggalkan ruangan

"Sora kamu yakin?" Tanya Cloud

"Aku yakin.."

"TIDAKK! Sora jangan bodoh Sora!" jerit Aerith menarik Sora dalam pelukannya

"Oka san, 16 tahun aku ada dipeluk, dimanja, disayang, dan dilindungi begini, tapi Roxas, apa pernah ka-san memikirkan Roxas ?" tuntut Sora lembut. Aerith menundukan wajahnya, menatap wajah Sora.

"Aku ga pernah melawan atau memohon seusatu pada kalian, ini permintaan Sora yang pertama dan terakhir" pinta Sora. Cloud menatap Aerith dan memberi anggukan setuju

"Tapi Sora…" Aerith masih bersikeras

"ka-san, daripada aku selamat tapi selamanya Roxas menolak kita, bukankah lebih baik dengan waktu yang ada sekarang ini kita sekeluarga bahagia. Roxas telah berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Aku mau di waktu-waktu yang singkat ini kita sekeluarga bersama" kata Sora lagi.

Aerith menatap wajah Sora lekat-lekat. Hatinya sebagai ibu menjerit, Sora mengajarkannya hal yang sebenarnya sudah harus ia tau sebelumnya.

"ka-san?" Tanya Sora. Aerith menghela nafas kecil, jemarinya menysir rambut mahoni putanya, rambut yang sama yang ia miliki, bagian dirinya yang melekat jelas pada Sora, dengan berat hati Aerit mengangguk setuju.

"Arigatou ka-san, satu lagi ka-san"

"Apa Sora?" Aerith memeluk Sora erat-erat

"Jika nanti aku tak ada, tolong sayangi Roxas seperti ka-san menyayangi aku" pinta Sora. Air mata Aerith mengalir deras. Aerith mengangguk setuju dan mencium kepala Sora

"Sora, Oka san sayang kamu…." Bisiknya

**TBC**

Finally another apdet…

Da byk yg review aku makasssi bgt!

Maaf yah karena desakan proposal skripsi yang bikin aku hilang waktu buat ngetik fic ini…tapi tenang saudara2…sahabatku yang tak ingin disebut namanya, telah sangat berbaik hati mau mengetikan Fic ini buat aku dan tinggal aku edit

So di fic yang hampirrr mendekati ending ini…

Aku janji bgt bkal apdet kilat bangett sooo? Reviewww yah, kasi tanggapan kaliannnnnn…..

Kira2 apa yang terjadi sama Sora?

Apa Aerith bakal mau nurutin soara untuk nerima Roxas?

Apa mreka jadi keluarga bahagia?

Hohohohohohoho

Review kawan kawan so next chapter akan turunnnn *PD BGT LOH GUEEE*

huahahahahahahahah


	9. Hope

**TITLE : I Live In You**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: as always this char belong to square enix and Disney**

**Chapter 8**: Hope

Sora kembali ke rumah setelah 3 hari di rawat, Roxas menatap Sora yang memasuki ruang tengah, ia menghela nafas kecil tak tau harus bicara apa pada saudara kembarnya, jadi Roxas tersenyum kecil pada Sora saat Sora berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Hei Roxas, maaf yah harus nunggu aku buat makan malam" kata Sora tersenyum, riang. Riang? Roxas tau saat ini pasti Sora tengah menhan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Nggak apa apa" kata Roxas, singkat. Sesaat Sora terlihat hampir jatuh Roxas mengawasi ketat kakaknya takut tiba-tiba Sora ambruk. Keluarga itu menuju ruang makan, memakan makan malam mereka dalam diam. Hanya Sora yang bicara pada semuanya, ditanggapi tenang oleh keluarganya. Sedang Aerith hanya bisa menatap Sora dengan wajah sedih.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya..." kata Sora meletakan sendoknya di meja.

"Sudah kenyang Sora?" tanya Cloud. Sora menganguk, menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. "Aku istirahat di kamar boleh?" tanya Sora, meminta ijin.

"Tentu Sora...selamat malam, sayang" kata Aerith lembut, sambil mencium kening Sora sayang.

"Hei Sora…" panggil Roxas, saat Sora berdiri untuk meninggalkan meja makan.

Sora berbalik menatap Roxas, "Ada apa?" Tanya Sora

"mmm…"

"Ya?"

"Rrr…boleh aku tidur di kamarmu?" Tanya Roxas malu-malu. Roxas membuang muka ke arah lain. Ia benar-benar tak percaya kalau ia bisa meminta hal ini pada Sora.

"Boleh! Tentu boleh" kata Sora bersemangat. Senyum terkembang lebar dari bibir mungilnya. Malam itu Roxas dan Sora tidur berdampingan, mereka berdua tidur terlentang menatap langit langit kamar.

"Sora" panggil Roxas

"engg…"

"kamu…"

"kamu nggak apa apa kan?" Tanya Roxas.

"nggak apa apa kok...kenapa?" Sora bertanya balik.

Roxas terdiam, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sora menatap Sora lekat-lekat, wajah pucat Sora tertimpa cahaya lampu kamar.

"Roxas waktu nganter aku ke rumah sakit, dokter bilang apa?" tanya Sora penasaran bercampur khawatir.

"err.. nggak ada" jawab Roxas, berbohong. Ia ingat pesan Cloud padanya, untuk tidak memberi tau Sora bahwa ia sudah tau perihal penyakit Sora. Roxas memejamkan matanya berpura-pura tertidur.

"Rox..." Sora memalingkan wajahnya menatapa Roxas yang kini tertidur, perlahan Sora mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Roxas bersandar pada pundak kakaknya

"aku mau lebih lama ada bersama kamu Rox..." bisik Sora. Roxas yang jelas mendengar bisikan Sora hanya diam, tapi tubuhnya bereaksi berbeda, ia mendekatkan diri pada Sora, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini ia sangkal namun amat ia rindukan.

#####

Sekolah telah usai, Roxas melihat ke arah Sora yang sibuk menelepon.

"Roxas ayoo" ajak Sora

"emm..aku nggak pulang Sora, Axel bilang dia mau datang" kata Roxas, berbohong.

Sora mengangguk, Roxas mengamati Sora yang masuk ke mobilnya. Saat mobil Sora hilang di tikungan, Roxas berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Roxas melihat ada dokter. Sora melintas, Ia menghadang jalan dokter itu.

"Kamu…" kata dokter itu bingung melihat wajah Roxas.

"Dokter saya bukan Sora. Saya saudara kembarnya Roxas" kata Roxas

"Oh ada apa?"

Roxas bertanya perihal penyakit Sora.

"Maaf Roxas tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak menangani Sora, tapi kamu bisa tanya pada dokter Zack, dia ada disana" dokter itu menunjuk satu ruangan. Roxas membungkuk berterima kasih. Ia berlari menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk, di pintu ruangan itu tergantung papan nama.

"Zack, SPESIALIS LEUKIMIA"

Roxas mengetuk pintu itu pelan, "Masuk" kata suara dari dalam

"Permisi" Roxas member salam. Zack kaget melihat Roxas.

"Kamu?"

"Saya Roxas, adik Sora"

"Oh, silahkan duduk" Zack tersenyum.

Roxas menarik kursi di hadapannya, duduk menghadapi Zack. Roxas bertanya soal penyakit Sora pada Zack. Zack menjelaskan sedetil-detil tentang penyakit Sora. Kenyataan yang membuat dada Roxas sakit bukan main.

"Apa Sora bisa di selamatkan?" Roxas tergagap, hatinya berdoa sekenanya mengharap jawaban yang terbaik keluar dari mulut Zack.

"Sebetulnya bisa" jawab Zack.

"APA? CARANYA?" tanya Roxas

"Donor Sum-sum" jawab Zack. "Sora bisa diselamatkan dengan donor sum-sum tapi orang tuanya tak bisa mendonorkan"

"Kenapa? Lalu siapa yang bisa" Roxas mencecar Zack

"Kamu…"

"Saya?"

"Ya kamu, asal diperiksa" kata Zack. Roxas duduk terdiam di kursinya. "Bisa tolong diperiksa?" Roxas meminta pada Zack tanpa berpikir dua kali.

#####

Roxas membawa hasil testnya pulang kerumah. Kepalanya penuh pertanyaan, kenapa orang tuanya tak menolong Sora? Kenapa dan kenapa.

"Maya mana Sora?" tanya Roxas kasar

"di..di..kamarnya" Maya berkata takut-takut

Roxas menghambur ke kamar orang tuanya, membuka pintunya dengan kasar.

"Oka sama Otou sama!" cecar Roxas. Cloud dan Aerith menatap Roxas bingung. "Kenapa kalian tidak menolong Sora?" tanya Roxas keras. Roxas benar-benar bingung hingga tak bisa mengkontrol emosinya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Cloud bertanya pada Roxas. Aerith terdiam.

"Kalian sudah jelas jelas tau Sora bisa diselamatkan dengan donor Sum-sum. Tapi kenapa kalian tidak menolong Sora?" teriak Roxas lagi.

"Karena keinginan Sora.." kata Aerith pelan.

Roxas menundukan wajahnya, melihat Aertih yang kini tertunduk, jelas sekali di mata Roxas, kini ibunya mati-matian menahan air matanya yang hamper jatuh. "Keinginan Sora?" Roxas memperjelas, seakan tak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Iya, ini keinginan Sora. Dia nggak mau kamu tau kalau dia sakit. Dia nggak mau kamu berkorban lagi untuk dia" kata Cloud, mendekat pada Roxas mencoba menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tapi…"

"Roxas, waktu Sora bisa panjang bisa juga pendek, selama ini harapan dia hanya satu, punya keluarga yang utuh" kata Cloud menahan air mata. "Roxas, Otou san mohon kabulkan permintaan Sora yang terakhir" Cloud memohon pada Roxas. Roxas menatap kedua orang tuanya. Roxas menatap Aerith, air mata mulai membasahi pipi Aerith.

"Baiklah..." kata Roxas

Roxas berjalan gontai ke kamar Sora, perasaanya campur aduk, rasa bersalah, rasa sedih, kecewa, teaduk-aduk di dadanya. Rasanya kini ia hanya bisa menylahakan takdir, yang memilih mereka berdua untuk dipisahkan, tak hanya 16 tahun, bahkan mungkin akan terpisah selamanya. Perlahan Roxas membuka pintu kamarnya, kamar itu gelap tapi ia bisa melihat bayangan Sora yang tidur bergelung di ranjangnya.

"Sora…" bisik Roxas, dibelainya rambut mahoni Sora, seakan kenyataan pahit yang ia hadapi kini menyapu semua kebenciannya pada Sora. Kini hanya satu yang ia bisa harapkan, pemuda ini bisa terus hidup dan ada di sini, di hadapannya.

"engg…Roxas kamu udah pulang?" kata Sora mengantuk, mata birunya menatap Roxas yang kini berada di sisinya.

"Iya, sudah kamu tidur lagi…aku juga mau tidur" kata Roxas tersenyum hangat, sekali lagi jemari Roxas menyapu rambut mahoni Sora. Sora tersenyum merasakan kehangatan dari Roxas yang biasa dingin. Ia menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi lagi.

"Selamat tidur Roxas…" gumam Sora memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat tidur Sora.."

#####

Sora dan Roxas menikmati sarapan pagi mereka seperti biasa, tapi ada yang berbeda. Suasana pagi itu lebih hangat dari biasanya.

"Sora, makan yang banyak yah nak" kata Aerit mengambil cereal untuk Sora.

"Arigatou Oka san" Sora tersenyum

"Roxas ini" Aerith menawarkan cereal yang sama pada Roxas

"Iya" Roxas tersenyum kecil mengambilnya. Sora kaget tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Oka san!" Sora memeluk ibunya.

"Sora…"

Roxas dan Cloud menatap Aerith dan Sora. Entah apa yang harus dikata dan dirasa mereka, sedih kah? Atau senang?

"Otou san" kata Sora

"Ya?"

"Boleh kita foto keluarga?" Sora meminta.

"Foto keluarga?"

"Iya, sejak kedatangan Roxas, kita belum foto. Aku mau kita punya foto keluarga yang utuh" Sora menatap Cloud, lalu Aerith dan berakhir di Roxas

"Hmm…boleh" kata Cloud, menatap Aerith.

"Roxas?" tanya Sora ragu

Cloud dan Aerith menatap Roxas. Cloud memandang Roxas setengah memohon. "Ok " Roxas mengangguk, setuju. Sora tersenyum lebar. Roxas tersenyum memandang wajah Sora. Roxas berpikir, betapa serupanya Sora dengannya. Mata Sora, hidung, mulutnya tak ada satupun yang berbeda dengan dirinya, tapi mengapa mereka harus terlahir dengan keadaan yang berbeda, tubuh Roxas yang begitu kuat sedangkan Sora lemah.

"Roxas?" tanya Sora membuyarkan lamunan Roxas.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" kata Sora lagi. Ia mengusap-usapkan tangannya

"Nggak ada, yuk" Roxas bangkit dari kursinya.

#####

Sora mengenakan jas hitamnya, ia merapikan dasi birunya di depan cermin. Roxas masuk ke dalam kamar Sora. Sora memperhatikan saudaranya yang berdiri dengan pakaian yang sama dengannya. Jas hitam dan dasi biru.

"Keren, kau selalu keren" Sora tersenyum mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kau juga" Roxas tersenyum kecil

Mereka turun ke ruang tengah. Para kru foto mempersiapkan lampu dan kamera. Roxas menatap kedua orang tuanya, Cloud mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi biru serupa dengan Sora dan Roxas, dan Aerith, ia tampil begitu luar biasa, pikir Sora dan Roxas. Rambut mahoninya digelung tinggi dan gaun putihnya tergerai hingga lantai. Aerith tersenyum pada kedua putranya.

"Oka san luar biasa cantik" kata Sora mendekati Aerith

"Ini gaun lama, nggak nyangka juga masih muat" Aerith tersenyum pada Sora. Sora beralih ke Cloud meninggalkan Roxas dan Aerith berhadap-hadapan

"err... cantik" kata Roxas kaku. Aerith tersenyum kecil pada Roxas, membalas pujian Roxas padanya, detik itu perang dingin antara keduanya seakan mencair.

"mmm yang blonde kamu di belakang nyonya, ya, tukar" kameraman menata gaya. Cloud dan Aerith duduk di bangku, sedangkan Roxas dan Sora berdiri di belakang mereka

"Ya, senyum" kameraman memberikan aba-aba.

**KLIK….**

"hmm…tunggu, hei blonde senyum donk, o yah pegang pundak mama nya yah" kamera man berteriak pada Roxas. Roxas menaruh tangannya di pundak Aerith dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ok begitu, senyum"

**KLIK…**

Foto itu terpajang di ruang tengah Cloud, Aerith, Sora dan Roxas, akhirnya satu keluarga itu utuh kembali. Setiap Sora melihat foto itu ia tersenyum lebar. Harapannya terbesar terkabul.

"Kini aku bisa pergi dengan tenang…"

#####

Matahari bersinar terik, di Destiny Island. Kota itu telah memasuki muim panasnya dan liburan sekolah pun telah tiba, Sora bersemangat sekali menyambutnya liburan kali ini. Kenapa? Karena liburan kali ini berbeda baginya, ia punya satu keluarga utuh dan Cloud telah setuju, mereka berlibur ke luar kota.

"Sora..jangan sampai lupa obatnya" pesan Aerith, Sora mengangguk patuh, ia memasukan tablet demi tablet ke kotak obat khusus.

"Aku bawa ini" kata Roxas mengangkut koper Sora. Roxas meletakkannya di bagasi mobil.

"Roxas" Cloud menepuk pudak Roxas

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih, kamu sudah mau mengabulkan permintaan Sora" kata Cloud. " Kalau itu caranya membahagiakan dia, apapun aku lakukan tou-sama.." jawab Roxas, matanya menatap Sora yang kini berjalan kea rah mobil sambil menggandeng Aerith, wajah Sora terlihat amat bahagia, bahkan ia tak terlihat sakit sama sekali.

"Ayo…" kata Sora, riang.

Mobil keluarga Strife melaju sedang, mobil itu melewati jalan pegunungan yang berkelok-kelok menuju Heart Valey.

"Roxas tidur aja..semalaman kamu nggak tidur kan?" kata Sora. Roxas menimbang usul Sora, ia memejamkan matanya karena memang ia mengantuk sekali. Aerith yang duduk di kursi depan mendendangkan nada lembut mengikuti alunan music yang ia dengar melalui iPod nya. Roxas memejamkan matanya, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa tenang dan nyaman berkali-kali kepala Roxas terguncang, Sora menarik Roxas lembut dan meletakkan kepala Roxas di pundaknya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Sora pun tersenyum dan tertidur.

#####

"Wuaahh! Lembahnya bagus sekali" kata Sora riang, Roxas mengikutinya dari belakang, Roxas melihat hamparan padang yang luas, konon tempat ini adalah tempat dimana orang menemukan hatinya, karena itu nama tempat itu adalah Heart Valley.

"Roxas sini." panggil Sora. Roxas berlari ke arah Sora.

"Liat ada daun 4 helai. Katanya kalau kita menemukan daun 4 helai keinginan kita bisa terkabul" kata Sora menunjukkan daun yang berhelai .

"Cih, Sora kamu kayak anak perempuan, percaya beginian.." kata Roxas mengejek Sora

"Biarin" kata Sora tak acuh. Ia masih mentap daun yang ia temukan.

"Sora memang apa keinginanmu?" tanay Roxas

"Ada deh, tapi aku sudah dapet kok" kata Sora. Roxas menatap Sora bingung, "Apa?"

"Kamu, Otou san, Oka san" jawab Sora. Roxas tersenyum tulus. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Sora. "Syukurlah…" kata Roxas.

"Roxas demi senyum itu aku rela korbankan semuanya" Sora membatin "Kamu tersenyum!" kata Sora menunjuk Roxas yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Memang aneh?" kata Roxas malu

"Ga kok, tapi Roxas banyak-banyaklah tersenyum" kata Sora. Roxas memalingkan wajahnya malu, tapi senyuman tak bisa hilang dari bibirnya. Sora Roxas menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya, mengolok Roxas yang tersenyum padanya, Sora tertawa renyah.

Saat malam menyelimuti Heart Valley. Keluarga Strife menikmati makan malam bersama di halaman villa. Cloud dan Roxas menyiapkan BBQ sedang Aerith dan Sora menyiapkan piring. Sesekali Sora bercanda pada Roxas, tetap mengolok Roxas yang kini wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Tapi Roxas memang tampan kalau dia senyum iya kan ka-san?" Tanya Sora pada Aerith. Aerith menatap Roxas dan tersenyum kecil, "Iya tentu saja.." jawab Aerith. Mendengar jawaban Aerith, wajah Roxas makin memerah karena malu, ia hanya berbalik menjauhi Aerith dan Sora, mendekati Cloud yang sibuk dengan panggangannya.

"hei ayo makan, sudah siap semua…" kata Cloud. Sora menggandeng Aerith menuju meja makan. Kini mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan, melihat hasil masakan ayah mereka. "Itadakimasu!" kata ke empatnya bersamaan. Hari itu daun berhelai 4 mengabulkan satu lagi permintaan Sora.

TBC

A.N :

akhirnya apdet lagi maaf lewat sehari yah...

makasi banget yang udah setia nunggu cerita ini...masi mau review...aku terharu bgt liad review kalian...

sakali lagi saya ucapkan byk terima kasi buat my lovely friend yang mau ngetikin ini fic...

dan *toreng toreng* next apdet adalah last apdet buat cerita ini...karena ceritanya memang sudah berakhir..semoga ceritanya berakhir dengan senyuman puas dari reader ku...

hahahhahahahhahahahah

dan pastinya setelah itu aku akan publish SequeLnya

peek untuk SequeLnya genrenya Romance...dengan juduL Sunshine...

itu sajah...

happy read...dan jgn lupa Review yah


	10. With All My Life

**Chapter 9****:** With All My Life

**Disclaimer : Square Enix****…andai Roxas ma Sora punya ku…huahahahahhahah**

**the last chapter of the twins journey**

_italic roxas dream_

Roxas melangkah ke arah ruang tengah, di sana Sora dan Aerith sedang bicara berdua. Aerith menjaitkan selimut untuk Sora tapi diatas selimut itu ada puluhan bahkan ratusan foto Sora dari bayi hingga dewasa.

"Lihat, ini seperti album foto" Sora tersenyum memeluk Aerith

"ehem…" Roxas berdeham, memberi tau keberadaanya di sana.

"Roxas lihat, Oka san membuatnya untuk kita" kata Sora. Sora menarik Roxas untuk duduk di sisi lain Aerith.

"Itukan fotomu" jawab Roxas. Ia meneliti selimut yang ada di tangan Aerith, di sana terpatri foto-foto Sora saat sekolah, pesta ulang tahun, dan apa pun yang di lalui Sora. " Andai aku juga ada di sana…" gumam hati kecil Roxas, tapi perasaan itu ditepisnya langsung, masa lalu tidak lah penting sekarang, sekarang yang terpenting adalah kesembuhan Sora.

"iya, setelah ini selesai, ka-san akan membuat punyamu" kata Sora menunjuk tumpukan foto Roxas yang tertumpuk di atas meja. "Oh..." kata Roxas. Roxas menatap lagi selimut yang telah hampir sempurna itu "Pasti hangat sekali…" katanya, menatap kakak dan ibunya. Sora dan Aerith serempak tersenyum.

"Kita akan selalu hangat Roxie…" kata Sora, ia menarik Roxas berdiri, sambil mengambil meteran mengukur panjang tangan dan tubuh Roxas.

"Kamu mau apa sih?" kata Roxas

"Rahasia" Sora mengedip. Tanpa Roxas tau, Aerith akan menyulam foto-foto Roxas menjadi satu tapi bukan berbentuk selimut tapi jubah. Selain foto, jubah itu adalah sambungan dari selimut usang Roxas. Sora dan Aerith membuat ini sebagai kejutan kecil untuk Roxas.

#####

Pagi itu, minggu kedua liburan musim panas. Ora baru saja menyelesaikan lukisannya di halaman belakang. "Hoaaammm…" Sora menguap lebar. Saat ia berjalan ke ruang tengah, ia melihat Roxas yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya, ia terlihat rapi.

"Kamu mau pergi?" tanya Sora.

"Iya, Axel ada pertandingan kendo" kata Roxas mempersiapkan diri

"Oh..."

"Kamu mau ikut Sora?" ajak Roxas

"mmm…mau tapi aku harus ke dokter" kata Sora. "Sayang sekali" Sora menunduk kecewa. Hati Roxas sedh melihat wajah kecewa kaka kembarnya, ia beranjak mendekati Sora. "Lain kali kita pergi sama-sama yah" Roxas tersenyum, menepuk pundak Sora

"hu um…" gumam Sora setuju.

#####

-Twilligt Town-

Roxas melangkah masuk ke gedung GOR sekolah lamanya. GOR itu ramai oleh siswa-siswa SMU dari berbagai daerah karena hari ini adalah pertandingan kendo final antar daerah. Roxas memandang sekeliling mencari Axel, sahabatnya.

"Gyaaa… Roxas…" ada beberapa anak perempuan yang menjerit di belakang Roxas. Tak perlu heran karena Roxas dulu cukup terkenal di sekolah lamanya.

"Oh hai…" Roxas menyapa, anak-anak perempuan itu terdiam dan kaget, kejadian tak biasa. Roxas sendiri terlihat bingung dan bodoh. "OI!" Axel berteriak, menyelamatkan Roxas dari kekikukannya karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kamu udah datang? kenapa mereka?" Axel menunjuk anak-anak yang sekarang diam membeku menatap Roxas.

"Entahlah" jawab Roxas. " ah…Axel semoga sukses!" kata Roxas tersenyum, menyemangati Axel. Kini Axel yang gentian terdiam dan kaget melihat Roxas

"Huh? Pangeran es tersenyum! Kayaknya Heart Valley meracunimu yah" Axel mengacak rambut Roxas dan tertawa senang. "CIH! Minggir" Roxas mendorong Axel menjauh darinya.

#####

-Destiny Island-

Siang hari yang sama, Sora duduk di hadapan kanvasnya, menggambar. Riku yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya duduk di samping Sora. Riku mengamati setiap gerakan tangan Sora, rambut mahoni Sora, wajah pucat Sora, hingga setiap jengkal yang ada di tubuh Sora.

"Sora kamu bener nggak apa apa?" tanya Riku, ia mengeser posisi duduk lebih mendekat pada Sora.

"Ha?" Tanya Sora, Sora menatap langsung ke mata biru sahabatnya, ia tau Riku jelas khawatir akan keadaan tubuhnya, yang kian hari makin memburuk. "Aku nggak apa-apa kok, tenang saja Riku" jawab Sora manis, ditepuknya pelan pundak Riku, berusaha menenangkannya. Riku menghela nafas kecil, tangannya bergulir meraih tangan Sora yang ada di pundaknya, menggengamnya erat.

"Tapi penya…kit…mu…" kata Riku tergagap, seperti hilang akal Riku mengecup punggung tangan Sora yang ada digenggamannya. Sora tersikap, jatungnya berdegup menyadari perilaku yang berbeda dari Riku. Sora balas menggengam tangan Riku, membuat pemuda berambut keperakan ini mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Sora. Sora memberi senyuman terbaiknya, menggeleng pelan mengisyaratkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"aku akan selalu baik baik saja Riku.." kata Sora lembut. Akhirnya Riku tersenyum, percaya pada Sora, meski hatinya masih terasa berat. Perlahan Sora menarik tangannya dari genggaman Riku, berbalik kembali ke kanvasnya.

**PRAKK!**

Suara pallet Sora yang jatuh, tinta berwarna-warni juga ikut tumpah.

"Biar aku aja yang ambil Sora…."

"Ouchhhh…"

"Sora kena-"

Cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir setetes demi setetes dari luka di tangan Sora. Penderita leukemia jelas tak boleh terluka, itu yang Riku tahu. Tetesan darah terus mengalir meski Sora mencoba menahannya. "SORA!" Riku menopang tubuh Sora. Ia membuka kaosnya untuk mebebat tangan Sora yang berdarah makin banyak. Wajah Sora berubah pucat, tiba-tiba kepalanya telah lunglai . Sora tak sadarkan diri lagi.

"SORA!" jerit Riku

#####

-Twilligh Town- seusai pertandingan Axel

"Rox…" Axel memanggil sahabatnya, mata biru Roxas terlihat gelisah entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Rox…" ulang Axel lebih keras.

"ha?ya? kenapa?" kata Roxas Kaget.

"kamu kenapa? Kok pucet begitu? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Axel, sambil mencengram pundak Roxas kuat-kuat, ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"aku nggak sakit..tapi..emmm..perasaan aku agak nggak enak, seperti ada-"kata-kata Roxas terputus oleh dering handphonya sendiri, kata "Rumah" tertera di layer handphonenya. Roxas mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo?"

Teriakan panik dari seberang telfon terdengar jelas bahkan hingga ketelinga Axel, wajah Roxas bertambah pucat.

"Rox kenapa?" Tanya Axel ikut panik

" Aku harus pulang...Sora…dia…dia sekarat!"

#####

Teriakan panik dokter, bunyi roda ranjang pasien, juga beberapa perwat yang berlarian, menambah kepanikan di lorong UGD sore itu. Cloud, Aerith dan Riku berdiri membeku, menahan tangisan, menunggu kabar keadaan Sora yang tengah terbaring di ruang UGD.

"Keadaannya gawat, Sora butuh cangkok sumsum" kata Zack putus asa, Cloud menahan Aerith yang hampir ambruk. Riku berlari ke arah Zack, wajahnya telah basah dengan air mata.

"Dokter! Ambil apa aja yang di butuhkan Sora!" Riku menarik Zack kasar, ia kalut melihat Sora terbaring dengan selang di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tapi…"

"Aku mohon dokter, ambil apa aja, aku mau menyumbang untuk Sora" Riku bersimpuh di hadapan Zack

"Nak jangan begini" Zack membantu Riku berdiri

"Dokter! Pasien!" suster memanggil Zack

**Deg…deg…deg… **

suara jantung Sora melemah

"SORA!" Aerith berteriak memanggil Sora

"Aerith" Cloud menahan Aerith

Deg…deg…deg…

grafik kardiogram makin melemah, hampir membentuk garis lurus.

"SORA!" suara Roxas terdengar dari ujung lorong. Roxas berlari menghampiri Aerith dan Cloud

"Bagaimana Sora?" katanya terengah. Wajah Roxas sudah pucat pasi ia benar-benar tak ingin mendengar berita buruk saat ini. Aerith hanya menundukan kepalanya terisak dalam-dalam, tanpa mampu menjawab pertanyaan putra bungsunya, akhirnya Cloud yang maju menghadapi Roxas, ia harus tau. Dengan kekuatan yang tersiksa, Cloud mencengkram bahu putranya, berbisik kecil. "Sora, dia sudah mau pergi" kata Cloud, air matanya tumpah.

Roxas menggeleng pelan menjuahi Cloud, ia tak percaya, ini tak boleh terjadi, Sora tak boleh pergi secepat itu. Sora…dia..masih harus..ada.. di sini..dia..harus...selamat...

"TIDAK! SORA!" jerit Roxas. Roxas berlari ke arah Zack. "Dokter! Cangkokkan tulang sumsum saya pada Sora! Tolong dia!" kata Roxas. Ini satu satunya cara agar Sora bisa selamat, cara untuk ia bisa membayar hutangnya pada Sora. Zack menatap Roxas, terbimbang, antara setuju atau tidak, tapi pasiennya harus ia selamatkan dan ini jalan satu-satunya. "Ayo" kata Zack, mengajak Roxas menuju ruang operasi.

"Tapi…" Aerith menahan langkah Roxas. Roxas berbalik menghadapi ibunya.

"Apa? Kalian tak mau dia selamat?" Roxas putus asa

"tapi…"

"Aku akan menolongnya!" kata Roxas, tersenyum kecil berharap untuk yang pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir kalinya Aerith bisa mempercayainya. "Roxas, tunggu!" Aerith menarik tangan Roxas, menahan putranya, entah ada yang ada di dirinya yang membuat ia tak rela melepaskan Roxas ke kamar operasi. Roxas mendekatkan diri pada Aerith menggengam tangan Aerith menyalurkan segala kekuatannya pada Aerith.

"16 tahun yang lalu aku mengambil sebagian hidup Sora, ini waktunya aku untuk membayarnya" kata Roxas. Ia melangkah mundur, menjauh dari Aerith yang masih memegang lengannya. Perlahan-lahan tangan Aerith turun dari lengan Roxas hingga akhirnya Aerith hanya memegang jemari Roxas. Roxas menatap Aerith dan melepaskan pegangan Aerith dari jari-jarinya. Roxas berbalik dan berlari ke arah ruang operasi.

"ROXAS!" Aerith menjerit

Kini Roxas telah berganti pakaian. Ia berbaring dia tas meja operasi, saat ia tidur berdampingan dengan Sora. Ia menjulurkan tangannya unutk menggapai tangan Sora.

"Hei..." kata Roxas

"Kamu harus bertahan ga ada lagi yang bisa misahin kita, karena kita ini satu" kata Roxas sebelum memejamkan matanya.

#####

~4 jam kemudian~

Lampu Ruang Operasi telah padam, beberapa Suster telah kelaur dari sana, Keluarga Sora, Axel juga Riku kini menanti Zack keluar memberi kabar tentang Sora juga Roxas. Setelah 10 menit, akhirnya Zack keluar sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Zack" kata Cloud tidak mampu meneruskan pertanyaannya. Ia hanya bisa menahan nafas menunggu jawaban dari Zack

"Mereka berdua baik-baik saja, operasinya berjalan dengan baik" Zack tersenyum. Aerith dan Cloud menghela nafas lega.

"Yess!" teriak RIku, Axel tersenyum

"Tinggal menunggu keduanya sadar" Zack tersenyum pada Cloud. Cloud dan Aerith masuk ke ruang operasi. Mata Sora dan Roxas terpejam. Aerith duduk disamping Sora, tersenyum menatapnya lembut.

"Sora sekarang kamu akan berumur panjang, amat panjang…" Aerith berbisik. Cloud mengusap rambut emas Roxas, "Terima kasih Roxas" bisiknya

"Kami akan pindahkan mereka ke kamar biasa" kata suster pada Aerith. Cloud dan Aerith pulang untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan si kembar selama di rumah sakit. Zack meperkirakan Sora akan sadar dalam 2 atau 3 hari, dan membaik 7 hari kemudian. Malam itu Sora dan Roxas tidur berdampingan di kamar rumah sakit. Pemandangan yang sama dengan 16 tahun lalu di kamar bayi rumah sakit itu.

"Zack" Aerith menyapa Zack. Saat ia muncul di pintu kamar. "Bagaimana?" tanya Zack. Zack memeriksa Sora terlebih dahulu. Tekanan darah dan denyut jantung Sora lebih normal dan makin menguat. Zack tersenyum lega elihat perkembangan Sora.

"Bagaimana Sora?" tanya Aerith cemas.

"Sora tak apa-apa" kata Zack menerangkan. Zack beranjak ke Roxas, tapi Zack menyeringitkan dahinya. Denyut nadi Roxas tidak kuat, tekanan darahnya pun rendah. "Suster, catat perkembangannya setiap jam" pesan Zack pada suster

"Zack ada apa?" tanya Aerith, melihat perubahan di wajah Zack yang menurutnya ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

"emm..nggak apa-apa" kata Zack mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu Aerith. "Temani Roxas" kata Zack menepuk pundak Aerith dan meninggalkan kamar. Aerith meminta Cloud mengambil selimut dan jubah buatannya di rumah. Ia menyelimuti Sora dan Roxas dengan kedua benda buatannya.

"Cepatlah sadar" bisik Aerith

Ini hari ketiga setelah operasi, tapi keduanya belum sadarkan diri. Suster mengecek keadaan Roxas setiap jam.

"Suster, ada apa dengan Roxas?" Aerith bertanya khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa nyonya, kamihanya menjalankan pesan dokter Zack" suster tersenyum menatap Aerith. Aerith dan Cloud terus ada di samping anak-anak mereka, baik siang maupun malam. Malam itu malam ketiga Sora dan Roxas terlelap.

"Aerith tidurlah" kata Cloud. Aerith mengangguk. Cloud memapah Aerith ke sofa, mereka duduk berdampingan. Aerith menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Cloud.

"Setelah ini kita semua akan hidup bahagia" bisik Cloud.

Tapi kenyataan belum seindah harapan Cloud, tengah malam itu tubuh Roxas kejang. Cloud membuka matanya karena kaget. Kardiogram Roxas terlihat kacau. "ROXAS!" Aerith menjerit. Aerith buru-buru melihat ke arah Sora, tapi Sora masih tetap terlelap dengan damai, ia baik-baik saja.

Cloud segera berlari keluar kamar, mencari Zack. "Zack! Roxas..dia.." kata Cloud terengah. Zack menarik nafas berat. Apa yang ia khawatirkan terjadi. Zack dan Cloud berlari ke arah kamar Roxas. Suster mendorong ranjang Roxas menuju ruang ICU.

"Kami akan memeriksanya" kata Zack menutup pintu, meninggalkan Cloud dan Aerith berjalan mondar-mandir dengan perasaan cemas. "Roxas…" rintih Aerith.

####

Hamper satu jam lamanya, akhirnya Zack keluar dari ruang ICU, raut wajahnya kusut, ia tak tau bagaimana menyampaikan berita ini pada kedua sahabat yang tengah menunggunya.

"Zack…" rintih Aerith, wajah Zack mengeras

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf" kata Zack pelan

"Zack ada apa?" Aerith mendekatkan diri pada Zack. Cloud menahan nafas

"Roxas…" Zack berkata pelan. Aerith menahan nafas ketakutan, menanti jawaban Zack

"…dia koma…"

Hati Aerith dan Cloud mencelos, Roxas koma. Roxas koma, dua kata itu begaung keras ditelinga keduanya, baru saja keluarga mereka bersatu, baru saja Sora semuh, ternyata kenyataan pahit masih menghantui mereka, dengan Roxas mengalami koma.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Cloud berusaha menenangkan diri

"Aku menduga ada kesalahan dan ketidaksiapan saat Roxas mendonorkan sumsumnya. Karena seharusnya kami melakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu, tapi…" Zack berkata dengan nada amat menyesal. "…aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Maaf…" kata Zack menyesal, tapi ia merangkul pasangan dihadapannya menguatakan mereka.

"Apa dia bisa bertahan?" tanya Aerith takut

"Satu minggu, kita lihat dalam waktu satu minggu, jika tidak ada perubahan, aku harap kalian bisa tabah" kata Zack, berat.

"Satu minggu?" kata Cloud

"A…apa…kalau dalam satu minggu dia tidak sadar, apa Roxas akan…akan…?" tanya Aerith tercekat. Zack menatap Aerith dan mengangguk pelan.

"Boleh kami masuk?" Cloud memeluk Aerith yang menangis dalam diam, air matanya seakan telah terkuras habis saat ini.

"Jangan…tapi kalian bisa melihatnya" Zack memberi isyarat pada suster untuk membuka tirai. Aerith dan Cloud dapat melihat anak mereka terbaring lemah tak berdaya, berbagai selang berseliweran di tubuh Roxas. Aerith maju mendekat, menatap Roxas melalui kaca.

"Aku mohon…jangan ambil dia lagi…" bisiknya

#####

Sora perlahan membuka matanya, "aku masih hidup…" bisiknya dalam hati. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya memperjelas penglihatannya, ia melihat sekeliling, dan yang ia dapati adalah ibunya sedang menangis di pelukan ayahnya.

"Oka san…" katanya lemah.

"SORA!" Aerith langsung bangkit, menghampiri sisi tempat tidur Sora, ia menatap Sora yang kini tersenyum pada dirinya. "Otou san…" kata Sora pada Cloud yang juga ada di sisi tempat tidurnya. Sora melihat sekeliling ada yang kurang, Roxas. Setengah bersyukur juga ia tak ada di sini.

"Roxas…dia nggak tau kan?" tanya Sora

"Roxas dia mm…masih di Twilight" kata Cloud bebohong. Cloud berbohong pada Sora perihal operasi dan donornya. Cloud mengarang cerita tentang donor dan operasinya, juga tentang Roxas yang ada di kota lain untuk berlibur sendiri. Cloud belum bisa membiarkan Sora terpukul saat ini, sedangkan Sora hanya tersenyum manis menelan semua kebohongan orang tuanya.

Malam itu, akhirnya Aerith bisa jatuh terlelap, tapi ia gelisah dalam tidurnya, ia terus bermimpi tentang Roxas, Roxas yang datang dan menangis padanya. "Roxas!" ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Aerith…" Cloud yang ikut terbangun langsung memeluk Aerith sambil memastikan kalau Sora tidak terbangun juga.

"Aku mau ke ICU" kata Aerith, lemah. Aerith berlari ke ICU, tapi tirai Roxas tertutup. Aerith duduk bersandar pada tembok. Ia ingin dekat sedekat-dekatnya dengan Roxas.

"Aerith…jangan begini nanti kamu sakit" kata Cloud, ia memakaikannya mantel pada istrinya, menarik perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya, keduanya duduk di depan ruang ICU saling peluk. "Aku hanya ingin dekat dengannya" bisik Aerith. Cloud mengangguk pelan, tak ingin melarang Aerith lagi, ia tau jelas rasa sakit yang ada di dada Aerith karena ia juga turut merasakan rasa sakit itu.

"Cloud, kenapa bukan aku yang sakit, aku rela menggantikan mereka" kata Aerith, bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh lagi, Cloud menghela nafas kecil, "Jika bisa aku juga mau" balas Cloud pelan. "Apa aku egois, jika aku menginginkan kedua-duanya? Mereka anakku! Aku mau mereka" rintih Aerith.

####

Didalam ruangan Roxas dan Sora sama-sama terlelap. Detak jantung Roxas menguat tiba-tiba, tapi belum cukup melawan keaadan tubuhnya.

#####

Zack menghampiri Aerith dan Cloud, sudah 3 hari berlalu. Roxas masih belum ada perubahan

"Sebaiknya beritau Sora, dia butuh bertemu dengan Roxas" Zack memberi saran, Zack ingin sekali percaya kalau Roxas bisa sadar, tapi melihat keadaan Roxas ia jelas tau harapan itu sia-sia.

"Tapi…"

"Mungkin Sora bisa menjadi semangat hidup bagi Roxas" kata Cloud menatap istrinya, Aerith akhirnya memberi anggukan setuju.

"Axel, titip Roxas" kata Cloud. Axel mengagguk. Ia menatap Roxas yang terbaring, wajahnya pucat

"Roxas…" bisik Axel. Satu lagi tetes air mata jatuh untuk Roxas.

#####

Sora terbelalak saat mendengar cerita Cloud dan Aerith kepalanya bagai di pukul dengan palu besar. Senyum memudar dari wajah Sora.

"Kenapa?" gumam Sora. "Kenapa kalian biarkan Roxas mendonor!" Sora berteriak marah pada orang tuanya

"Ini permintan Roxas…" kata Aerith lemah

"Aku mau lihat dia" Sora memaksa turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju ruang ICU. Cloud memapah Sora. Kini melalu kaca yang sama, Sora menatap Roxas yang terbaring lemah.

"Roxas…" rintihnya. "Aku mau masuk!" kata Sora memaksa. Hatinya menangis, ia tak rela Roxas ada di sana sendirian, ia harus menemani Roxas.

"Kita belum bisa masuk" kata Cloud menahan Sora, tapi Sora tak peduli ia terus berontak, menggedor pintu ruang ICU meneriakan nama Roxas, memaksa dirinya untuk masuk.

"Sora, Roxas butuh semangatmu…Sora… tolong!" Aerith memeluk Sora. Sora berhenti, ia beranjak ke arah kaca dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di kaca. "Roxas…aku bagi kekuatanku, kamu harus sembuh…Roxas" bisik Sora

**Deg…deg…deg… **

jantung Roxas berdetak lebih keras. Sora melihat bayangan Roxas menghampiri kaca dan meletakkan tangannya di kaca. Sora tersenyum pada bayangan itu.

####

~5 hari Roxas koma~

"Baa san…" Axel menyapa Edea, yang kini berdiri di depan kaca ruang ICU, menangis menatap keadaan cucu kesayangannya, cucu yang ia besarkan, cucu yang pernah ia usir beberapa waktu lalu, dan ini membuat hatinya menyesal bukan main.

"Axel…"

"Dia tampan sekali jika tertidur…" kata Axel tersendat, sudah 5 hari Axel ada di sini siang dan malam, tak peduli tirai itu tertutup atau terbuka. Ia tetap ada di sana demi orang yang terpenting dalam hidup Axel

"Dia pasti bertahan…" bisik Edea, membohongi dirinya.

Axel terdiam dan berpikir. "Mungkin tidur disana adalah keinginan Roxas" Axel menatap Roxas dengan pandangan mati. Edea balas menatap Axel, bingung. "Dia juga sudah capek dibuang, disalahkan. Mungkin tidur di sana itu yang terbaik untuk Roxas" air mata mulai jatuh di pipi Axel. "Karena dia nggak akan ada yang ngebuang dia lagi, iya kan?" Axel terdiam kemudian, menatap Roxas putus asa.

####

~Hari ke 7~

Hari itu hari terakhir bagi Roxas, dokter membiarkan semua orang terdekat Roxas mendekati ranjang Roxas. Hanya Axel yang masih di luar. Sora memegang tangan kanan Roxas. Ia terus menangis.

"Roxas, bangun Roxas" Sora membenamkan wajahnya di tangan Roxas terus menangis.

"…Roxas…bangun…Oka san mohon…bangun Roxas" Aerith mengambil tangan kiri Roxas. "…Roxas Oka san janji…Oka san…Oka san janji…" rintih Aerith, Cloud memeluk istrinya erat. Air mata Aerith membasahi wajahnya. Cloud menggenggam tangan Roxas dan berbisik di telinga Roxas.

"Kamu adalah harta keluarga ini Roxas…jangan tinggalkan kami seperti ini…" bisik Cloud.

Sora masih menangis, suaranya sayup-sayup terdengar, "Roxas…aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa kamu…"

**Deg…deg…deg… **

Detak jantung Roxas melemah.

"Dokter kardiogramnya" suster menunjuk kardiogram Roxas yang hampir membentuk garis lurus.

"Roxas bangun…Roxas…" teriak Sora putus asa. Di luar pintu Axel duduk dan diam, dan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, ia merasa tak kuat jika harus menyaksikan Roxas pergi.

**Nitttt…..**

kadiogram Roxas memberntuk garis lurus

"ROXAS!" Sora berteriak

_Aku__ melihat sekeliling, seluruh tempat itu berwarna putih, sendirian. "Sebenarnya ini dimana?" Tanya ku dalam hati. Perlahan perasaan takut mulai memasuki hatiku. Aku mulai berjalan ke segala arah mencari jalan keluar dari tempat yang menurutku menyeramkan ini._

" _Roxas…" suara memanggilku, suara okasan?_

"_Roxas…" suara lain. Kalian sebenarnya ada dimana! Aku berjalan ke arah lain, terus mencari suara, suara yang memanggilku sejak tadi._

"_Roxas.." suara lagi, kali ini suara Sora, kuputar tubuhku ke belakang, dan aku mendapatinya ada berdiri di hadapanku._

"_Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Sora pada ku._

"_Aku mau ke sana.." jawabku, Sora menyerngit menatapku bingung._

"_Untuk apa ke sana? Ayoo…" ajak Sora, ia menarik tanganku mengikutinya, tapi kemudia aku berhenti. "Kenapa?" tanyanya heran._

"_Emmm tampaknya aku harus ke sana Sora…" kataku menunjuk arah berlawanan. Sora mendekatkan diri padaku, menggeleng pelan, "Kamu nggak boleh kemana-mana, kamu harus ikut aku…kita akan selalu sama-sama.. iya kan?" kata Sora. Aku tersenyum kecil, kugenggam tangannya erat-erat._

"_Iya Sora…" kataku._

"ROXAS!" teriak Axel putus asa.. Pintu terjeblak terbuka, Axel berlari ke ranjang Roxas. Memegang kaki Roxas yang terasa dingin di kedua telapak tangannya. Hatinya teriris, ia benar-benar berdoa ada mujizat yang terjadi saat ini.

**Nit…nit…nit…**

suara kadiogram yang kembali bergerak

"Dokter kadiogramnya bergerak!" teriak suster

Perlahan jemari Roxas bergerak, kelopak matanya membuka memperlihatkan kedua bola mata birunya. "Sora…" Roxas merintih di balik masker pernapasannya.

"Roxas…" bisik Sora, tak percaya. Semua yang ada di sana mendekap mulut mereka, menangis bersyukur atas keajaiban yang terjadi pada Roxas saat ini. Aerith duduk memeluk anaknya. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, membasahi wajah Roxas

"Oka…san…" bisik ROxas. Aerith tersenyum menatap Roxas. Roxas balik tersenyum. Aerith mendekatkan wajahnya pada Roxas dan mencium kening Roxas lembut. "Selamat kembali, Roxas…Oka san sayang kamu melebihi apapun…" bisik aerith di telinga Roxas. Cloud menyeka air matanya, ia maju memeluk Aerith dan Sora, siapapun yang ada disana menyeka air mata bahagia mereka, menyambut kepulangan Roxas.

"Ax.." bisik Roxas, saat ia melihat sosok berambut merah di ujung ranjangnya. Sahabat yang paling penting melebihi apapun bagi Roxas.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, sobat…" Axel mengedip nakal pada Roxas.

Sora mengalungkan kedua tanggannya di leher Roxas, memeluknya erat-erat seakan takut Roxas kembali tertidur dan pergi meninggalkannya, "Dan Roxas…hutangmu lunas…" bisik Sora.

**TBC**

**Penasaran?**

**Next…..**


	11. epilog

**Epilog**

Roxas dan Sora berjalan berdua di padang Heart Valley. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dipadang hijau itu. Roxas menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sora.

"Roxas…"

"engg?" kata Roxas mengantuk

"waktu kamu hampir pergi…aku…"

"Waktu itu aku hampir pergi, tiba-tiba ada kamu yang manggil aku… kayaknya aku belum bisa pergi kemana-mana" Roxas mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum menatap Sora. Sora melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Roxas menarik Roxas ke pelukannya.

"Roxas…kita ini satu jiwa dalam tubuh yang berbeda…makanya kita nggak akan pernah berpisah…" kata Sora, riang.

Dari kejauhan, Aerith dan Cloud menatap Sora dan Roxas. "19 tahun aku punya istri yang hebat dan luar biasa seperti kamu, tapi ada hal lain yang lebih luar biasa, kita punya anak-anak yang luar biasa seperti mereka" kata Cloud pada Aerith dan memeluk istrinya erat

**The End**

**A.N : akhirnya…setelah 2 tahun fic ini dibiarkan selesai juga…sekali lagi disni aku mau ngucapin thx buat semua reader yang udah mau baca cerita ini, review juga, ada yang bilang terharu, ada yang bilang amaizing, aq yang bener2 terharu banget hasil ku kalian hargai sebesar ituh…and I really thankfull for that…LOVE u ALL 3**

**Buat si sahabat yang ngetikin setengah cerita ini…aku sayang kamu, dan untuk seseorang sahabat ku yg lain, huff actually I still hope u be there here now like used to be.(mumbling ga jelas) but aq masi berterima kasih buat kamu, karena ga ada kamu ga ada cerita ini…**

**Dan saudara2 fic ini memang sudah tamat tapi sesuai janji….aku akan hadirkan sequelnya dan aku janji ga akan lama lagi aku publish! Keep review yah…**

**Seperti yang aku janjiin kmarin ini adalah romance…aku da kasi hint kira2 siapa yang jadi pair di fic ini…hohohohohohohohohohoo….**

**Sekali lagi…buat semua reader**

**Nophie-Chan**

**Yamato Akahito**

**Esha Shalvovich**

**Yaya Hanamaki**

**Zahra**

**Roxas Sora Coolz**

**Roxasno13**

**CFS**

**XxDarkDemonVanitasxX**

**ventus hikari**

**Sakisya**

**Yakuza**

**Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga**

**Mika**

**XxSoRoXasxX**

**Why Do I have No Name**

**Roxas Fanz**

**Sorokulover**

**Vayne it's me**

**Chonsaxoxo**

**Tie-manganiac-bgt**

**vichan91312**

**Shion Shihakami-uchiFan 4ever**

**Owly Bros**

**SleepyFelyne**

**IshidaRin**

**Lina**

**Ochas**

**Marsella Azuela**

**Naminesweet**

**Anastasya Debbie**

**Sapphire Schweinsteige**

**Marluxia**

**miss jinjing**

**Del-A**

**Dan semua reader yang mungkin ga kesebut namanya….muakasihhhh**

***berasa Authorna lebai bgt c ==a***

**C U at Sunshine~~~~~**


End file.
